Chubby Muyo
by Asura94
Summary: Rick Drake had found an ancient shrine behind his house, and accidentally awaken a slumbering demon, however the demon was in fact the space pirate Ryoko Habuki, but the only difference is, is that she's a large and very sexy fat woman! Follow Rick as he faces all kinds of crazy adventures both on earth and in space, along with his harem of fat Amazonian women.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I own nothing in this story except for the OCs, no flames, also this stories is for those who're into these kinds of things. And this story is a multi X-over with GXP and War on Geminar.**

In the year 2019, it is now getting close to summer time in the land of South Dakota as the camera moved away from a town to a forest with a large lake was seen next to a large house, the house itself was 4 to 5 stories in height, painted a mix of red and brown to match the trees surrounding the forest, it had a brick foundation with a back deck on the left side of the house and a large veranda with a stone stairway from the front of the house.

The camera then moves past the house to a rocky path behind the house the lead within the forest, and zoomed in a young man around 16 to 17 years of age, he stood around at 3'4" to 4'3" feet and wore a simple sleeveless shirt and shorts with black boots. His hair was a golden blonde color that hands down to his shoulders, with the bangs being parted in the middle so they can frame his face on either side, he also had a lean but built frame as well. His eyes was the purest green color, so green it would make an emerald look plain. His name was Richard Drake, but people often call him Rick.

Rick was living by himself in this house that was provided by his parents, when they wrote it in a will before their death, he had no siblings or any other relatives, but had a guardian who looked after him until he was old enough to look after himself, it was hard but Rick managed to move on with his life and continued living for his family.

When he was given this house, he heard tales of a shrine that was built behind the house that was connected to a cave, what lies inside it was anyone's guess but now Rick would soon find out.

He finally finds the shrine which looked like one of those shrine gates from Japan, which was very odd considering he's in the United States.

"So this is it huh?" He uttered to himself. "Time to look inside and see what it's about."

Rick walked past through the gate and entered the cave, he lightly swallowed a lump forming and continued onward until he saw a rusted gate chained together. "Another gate?" He said in surprise. "Whoever lived here didn't exactly wanted anyone getting in here...or something getting OUT."

So he grabbed a rock that was large enough and used it to smash the lock into pieces. With the gate now open he walked past it and moved on. He then came upon a rock that was too big to be like a stalactite from the roof, wrapped in rope and had a few sacred talismans on them. He looked around and saw a small wooden shrine at the corner of the tunnel. "Huh?" He mumbled under his breath and went over to it.

He opens it and to his surprise, he found what appeared to be a sword. "Hello there." He grabbed it and tried to pull it, but it seemed to be stuck. "C'mon, c'mon dammit!" He grunted until he finally pulls it out. The sword handle appeared to be in perfect condition, it had three red gems or beads embedded at the bottom of the sword, where as the blade itself however was rusted all to hell.

"Aw man, it's just a rusty piece of junk." He said in disappointment and then slams it against a rock, and not only did he yelped when the blade was shattered, the rock actually was sliced in half!

"What the hell?!"

Suddenly there was a tremor which made him nervous about a cave in and the rock from the roof suddenly landed on the ground. Rick then noticed all the roots in the cave began to wither and die until he noticed at the very back of the tunnel an opening of some kind appeared to him by the shrine where he found the sword.

"Oooookay...that's not fucking creepy at all," Rick said with wide eyes as he walked towards the shrine. And when he did he stepped in something wet. He looked down and to his surprise he saw small channels of water through the stone floor like a water system. "Ok, this is weird." He said and entered the tunnel, but when he did he lost his footing and began sliding downward.

"OOOOHHHHH SHIIIIITTTTT!" He cried out as he was sliding down into the darkness and then landed rather roughly on the ground, and the sword handle landed on his head. "Ow! Dammit that hurt!" He groaned as he rubbed his head and rump. Then he opened his eyes and to his awe, he found himself in some kind of chamber with several channels of water connecting to this larger pond in the center.

"What the hell?" He gasped unaware that a small orb of light flashed behind him and vanishing when he turned around.

"I swear I thought something was behind me," Rick said out loud shaking his head. "I need to figure out where I am and what this place is before I go crazy."

He walks over to the large pond, slowly leaned closer to it to see a glowing light. "Just a glowing light." He sighs in relief. But then he noticed something else, he squinted his eyes and felt his heart almost stopping when he saw something in the water.

It was a body. A shriveled up body that was completely skin and bones, with long flowing cyan hair in the water, and a red demon like mask.

"...N-No way...is...is this the demon I've heard about from the locals around here?" He asked himself with a small drop of sweat forming on his head. His grip on the sword handle loosened and it fell on the ground, startling him. He waited for some kind of reaction from the sound of the sword hitting the ground, but nothing happened. "Phew, time to get out of here." He said before bending down to grab the sword, when suddenly a hand sprung out from the water and grabbed his left hand.

"WHAT HEL-?!" Rick screamed in fright but his eyes widened in shock and a awestruck expression appeared on his face at who grabbed him. It was the body in the water that slowly rose up from the water, more orbs of light began to appear around the young man, as he watched the masked face of the body slowly rising up from the water. The person let out inhuman growls which freaked him out.

"GAH! LET GO, LET GO!" He exclaimed while trying to shake the boney hand off his wrist but it held onto him with a grip of a vice. When he tried to pull away he felt himself being pulled by the person and falling on his hands and knees, he felt a hand on his right shoulder and looked up to see the face of the demon mask staring at him, then the person let out raspy and wheezing moans and gasps, which sounded rather...feminine.

The young man felt the person's hand placing itself on his face, slowly caressing it with such tender movement, while his heart was racing like an engine. Unaware that the sword handle in his hand was in the water, and the beads began to glow as well as the handle itself.

The masked figure held the boy by his shoulder and face, while slowly moving itself closer to his own, as if it was trying to...kiss him.

"H-Hey, what're you..." He tried to speak but suddenly a bright flash of light erupted from the sword, and caused the masked figure to let out a howl and pushed both of them away from each other. Rick landed on his rump and stared at the figure, he was shivering when he saw the empty eyes glowing a golden yellow color, staring deeply into his green eyes.

This was enough to send him running back to where he came from, climbing back up the slide and reached the opening, but not before placing the rock back together and wrapping it as much as he could with a vine. And when he did, the door behind him suddenly closed itself which he let out a much needed sigh of relief and leaned against the rocky wall behind him.

"Okay...what...the actual...fuck did I just see back there?" Rick gasped for breath. After getting out of the cave and got himself dressed to head for school for the last time, Rick kept thinking about all that happened to him in the cave, and that dried up mummy demon thing that tried to kiss him, which still made him blush about it. Right now he was in math class, trying to finish the work his teacher gave to him, since the school year will be over in a few hours.

* * *

After a few hours later, the school bell had rung and thus ended the school year and summer beginning. Rick however, was seen on top of the school roof after the bell rang, wanting to be alone for a while before heading home.

"I wonder just who was that person in the cave really?" He said to himself before closing his eyes to take a small nap.

**(Nighttime)**

It was about a few hours until Rick woke up and saw that the sun had long since set and in its place was the beautiful starry night sky. The young man sat up and stretched before giving out a yawn.

"Holy crap, I can't believe I slept that long. I should probably be getting home now," Rick said rubbing the sleep out of his eye. His stomach also took that moment to growl, making him blush a bit. "I should also probably get me something to eat as well I'm starved."

Suddenly he heard the sound of a bell jingling, he looked around and suddenly spotted a little kitten at the corner of the roof. The little cat meows at him, which made him tilt his head.

"A cat? All the way up here?" He muttered.

The cat meows once more and ran towards him. He bends down to grab the cat when it suddenly vanished. This made his eyes slowly widen when he saw the cat seemingly faded away before his very eyes. "...W-W-What...the...hell?" He stuttered when he heard the sounds of a beautiful woman's laughter in the air. He turns around and saw someone sitting on the small shed on the roof, the woman looked to be around 17 maybe in her early 20s, wearing a dull green dress and a pink vest of some kind, her hair was cyan in color and was long and spiked, facing downward on her back.

However, the one thing about this woman is that she was completely fat! Her belly was sticking out of her outfit with the belly button exposed, her thighs and ass cheeks were huge and chunky, like big and fleshy bean bags, her arms and legs were thick with huge, plump and doughy flesh. Her face was a little chubby with a second chin forming and her breasts were a whopping triple Z-Cup breasts!

The chunky woman finished her giggling and twirled a bell attached to a string around her finger, before bringing it to her face and nuzzles it, and then tosses it to Rick. The young boy managed to catch it the bell until he was brought out of his trance when she spoke.

"Ryoko." She said.

He looks up to her with a raised brow.

She gave a small smirk and lowers her head. "That's my name." Then she opens her eyes to reveal a pair of glowing golden orbs.

"O-Oh! Well my name is Richard Drake, but you can just call me Rick," Rick says with a blush at the beautiful chunky woman before him. It was then he realized something familiar about those eyes of hers. "W-W-Wait a minute...could...could you be...that very same demon in the cave?"

This made Ryoko grin wider as several small orange orbs of light appeared around her and spread out all around her and Rick. "The very same one." She said while rubbing her bloated belly.

Rick started to get a bad feeling from those words and tensed ever so slightly, being ready for anything as he asked. "And what would you want with me exactly?"

The smile on Ryoko's face vanished and was replaced with a frown. "It was cold in there and dark." She said with her face slowly becoming hard and her eyes closed.

'_I'm not liking where this is going in._'

"You know how long I was trapped in that cave? 700 years. And I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all!" She said with her voice filled with anger. She then opens her eyes and glared at the young man. "All I want now is revenge!"

Before Rick could say anything, Ryoko rocketed towards him with speeds he thought a woman her size would be possible to do. He jumps out of the way at the last second as she slams a fist into the spot of the roof where he once stood, causing a massive crater to form in it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rick shouted in fear with wide eyes.

To make matters worse the orbs around them gathered around her hand, and when she clenched it into a fist the ball of light extended and became a laser sword!

"N-N-Now hold on a second, let's be reasonable! I wasn't the one who sealed you away in the first place!" He exclaimed while backing away from the fat woman.

"Oh no? Then tell me who was the one who imprisoned me?" Ryoko demanded while slowly walking towards him.

"I-I don't know! It was some guy from a long time ago, Yosho or something like that!" Rick said while recalling the stories his parents told him before he got the house.

"Well I don't care." Ryoko said before a feral grin appeared on her chubby face. "I just need to vent some anger on you, right NOW!"

"Shit!" Rick yelled as he dived out of the way of Ryoko's sword slash and started to run down the fire escape like a mad man.

Ryoko started laughing as she chased Rick down the fire escape like a tiger hunting a deer, she started slicing through the metal stairs which was leaning forward. Rick cried out in fear when he saw himself falling down, but he was able to jump off and tucked himself into a ball, and rolled on his feet.

When he got up, Ryoko landed before him and tried to slice him with her saber but he ducked and began to run away from the crazy fat woman, who was shooting laser bolts at him, and striking the ground around him. As he ran he saw Ryoko suddenly appearing beside him, while flying in the air.

"What's the matter Ricky?" She teased before stopping in front of him and swings her saber, but he ducks again which cut through a small tree behind him.

He started running again, trying to get away from the fat amazon, who appeared beside him again.

"You're gonna have to run a lot faster than that earthling." Ryoko told him with that same smirk.

Rick managed to get ahead of her and then got into a fighting stance, glaring at the very tall and fat woman, who only looked down at him. Judging by her height, she was around 11 to 13 feet in height.

"C'mon then!" He exclaimed.

Ryoko only chuckled and then made a gesture with her finger, while her other hand was on her hip.

Rick charged at her with a right hook but it was effortlessly blocked by the woman who threw him across the air but he was able to right himself and land on his feet. Rick gritted his teeth and charged again, jumps in the air and threw a punch at her, only for it to be bounced off by her flabby gut and landed on his feet again, he then threw punch after punch but her belly absorbed his punches easily. And when he threw a stronger punch, his fist just sank into her belly.

"What!?" He exclaimed while trying to pull his fist out.

"Aww wants wrong little man, got your hand stuck?" Ryoko said mockingly.

This made Rick stiffen when he heard her calling him 'little'. If there's one thing he absolutely hated, it was someone making fun of him due to his height.

"...Don't..."

This made Ryoko raise a brow when she heard him snarling under his breath.

"Don't you call me...LITTLE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs with his eyes completely white and his teeth became shark teeth, then with an impressive amount of strength, he managed to lift Ryoko over his head with her yelping and spung around with his fist stuck in her gut. Then he tossed her at the school building but remembered that he was stuck in her belly and was flying with her.

"SHIT!" Rick screamed as they both crashed into the building with debris falling on top of them.

Dust clouds were everywhere as Rick was coughing from the dust in his face. "Shit, that hurt!" He said while rubbing his head with both hands... That's when he realized his hand was free and looks down to see himself on Ryoko's bloated body, that cushioned him and absorbed the impact. "I gotta get out of here while I can."

He crawled off her body and debris all over her, and made a mad dash through out the school building, heading upstairs to hide. The one classroom he found was science class, the last thing he did before the school bell rang. "This should be a safe place for now." He said before letting out a sigh. He suddenly heard something and covered his mouth, the sound of footsteps were heard in the hallway as well as a light humming sound. 'Shit! She's still alive?!' He mentally shouted while he waited for her to leave. About a minute or so he heard nothing and lets out a breath he was holding.

"Phew, what a relief." Then his nose picked up something funny. "What's that smell? Oh, probably gas fumes." He said before he realized what he just said. "GAS FUMES?!" He then looks over to where a desk was for a student to experiment on, and to his horror there was leaking gas coming out of the destroyed deck from the caved in roof. "Shit, this is bad, I gotta get out of here before a fire starts." He said but not before going to where he usually sits and retrieve his backpack and other belongings.

When he was about to leave, he suddenly froze when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Richard~"

He knew that voice all too well, it was that crazy fat woman again. "Oh no!" He muttered and tried to leave.

"Richard~" Her voice called out again.

He froze again and looks at the leaking gas pipe. He gulps loudly when he looks over where the teacher usually sits, and yelps when he saw Ryoko's head and hand phasing through the chalkboard, and smiled at him with her eyes closed!

"Hello there." She greeted casually.

Rick jumps back and pinned himself against the wall behind him as the fat cyan haired woman walks through the board with her hand stretched out to him and her feral grin returning. He was trembling and tried to run, only to see her racing towards him and pins him to the wall with her gut.

Ryoko chuckles when she felt him struggling in her belly. "I got you~" She simply said before bringing up to her face and roughly captures him in a fierce kiss. His eyes widen in surprise at the kiss as he can't help but moan and melt into it a bit but he soon remembers about the gas and tries to escape but to no avail.

Ryoko then breaks the kiss and then leaps back from Rick, who landed on his ass while panting heavily from the fat woman stealing his first kiss and feeling his heart racing with his face bright red.

She let out another chuckle before gathering more light energy into her hand and created her saber again. "It's time for today's lesson...schoolboy." She said while walking over to kill him.

Rick then yelps again and points at her. "Are you crazy?! There's leaking gas in here you'll kill us both!" He exclaimed in fear.

This made Ryoko stop in her track and raised a brow. "Gas? What is gas?" She asked him not knowing what gas is.

'_Double shit, this is bad! I need to find a way out of here before this whole place goes up, but what?_' He thought to himself until a light bulb comically appeared above his head. '_I know this is the oldest trick in the book but..._'

He took a deep break and then suddenly points out at the window. "Hey, what's that over there!" He exclaimed with feign curiosity. '_Please fall for it, please fall for it, please fall for it!_'

Fortunately his prayers were answered, when Ryoko was looking at the direction he pointed at, with a curious look on her face. "Oh! What is it? I wanna see!" She said while looking for whatever it was he pointed at, which gave him the chance to slip by. Ryoko blinked a few times and looked around the room. "Hey, I don't wanna miss anything."

Rick was able to sneak out of the room and quickly ran for his life. "I can't believe she actually fell for it!" He said while running like a bat out of hell.

Back in the room Ryoko gave up on her search for whatever it was he pointed at. "No, I don't see any..." She gasped when she noticed that Rick was gone when she was looking the other way. This made really angry, having been tricked by that brat! She growled and clenched her fists tightly with electricity dancing around her saber. "That little runt, I'll get him!"

Unfortunately this caused the gas leak to spark, and then explodes.

Rick who was halfway in the hall, was sent flying from the explosion from the science classroom. He rolled a few time but stopped, groaning in pain from landing on his belly he looked up to see the fire before him with a rather...saddened look on his face. "Damnit, I didn't want this to happen to her even if she tried to kill me," Rick said solemnly.

He slowly gets up and looks at the flames, a feeling of guilt was rising up inside him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that happened to you." He uttered before he could turn around is when he suddenly saw a shadowed figure walking through the fire and realized that it was Ryoko herself!

"S-She's alive? SHE'S ALIVE!" He exclaimed with a happy smile forming, only to realize that she's probably angry with him tricking her back there. "Oh, crap. She's alive!" Rick then turns and bolts away from the wall of fire just as Ryoko fully steps out of the flames.

She coughed a couple of times and then angrily shouts. "Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" Ryoko then flew in the direction Rick ran to and was hiding behind the corner of the hall which lead downstairs.

Rick was trembling when he heard her shouting, he tapped his foot on the stair step and was slowly making his way down the stairs.

Ryoko suddenly flew by a mirror and went back to look at herself, only to gasp when she saw how messy she was. "Look at me! My hair is a mess!" She said to herself.

This gave Rick the time he needed to run down the stairs while she was fixing herself. About a minute of cleaning herself, she was now soot and dust free. "You are one beautiful and chubby demon!" She giggled to herself with pride, and gave herself a wink at her clean form. "Let's go." Then she floated and phased out of the hallway and outside of the school building, and saw Rick heading for the football field.

"Got you." She grinned before quickly flying towards him.

Rick was panting heavily while running through the football field, hoping to reach the other side when something crashed before him. He cried out from the blast wave as he was blown away. Ryoko was seen standing in the crate she made and walked out. "Did you really think you could get away from me, Ricky?" She said when she spotted him on the ground. However she noticed he wasn't responding and saw that he was knocked out with a trail of blood on his head.

"Shit. The little guy's knocked cold." Ryoko said before bending down and scooping him up in her arms, bringing him close to her impossibly large breasts. She sighs and then ran her fingers through his hair. "I swear if you weren't so cute, I'd crush you here and now." She said with a small smirk forming on her lips. Suddenly the sounds of sirens in the air caught her attention.

"Guess it's time to go now."

Then she floated in the air and suddenly vanished with Rick in her grasp as the police and fire fighters arrived.

* * *

Darkness, nothing but darkness is what Rick saw, but he could feel warmth against his body and sank into whatever was giving off such warmth, and listened to the sounds of heart beats lulling him in his sleep...Wait, heart beasts?

He slowly opens his eyes to see a blurry vision until it was cleared, and saw that he was in his room. '_My room? T-That means I'm home...but who could've..._' He suddenly heard moaning above him, looks up and felt his heart skipping a beat when he saw the sleeping face of that fat woman before him. It was then he realized that he was on her massive belly as she was leaning against the wall, sleeping completely naked and his head on her left breast.

He blushed brightly at that while his mind was racing a mile a second. '_How the hell did she know where I lived? More importantly, why am I sleeping on her naked body?!_'

His breathing became hitched when he saw her eyes opening, and a smile forming on her lips. "Good morning, Richard." She said with a chuckle.

"Uh...morning?" The bit said with confusion. '_What the hell? Didn't she just try to kill me last night?_'

Ryoko only grinned wider and tenderly stroke his blushing cheek. "Let's just say that, I decided to forget killing you after seeing you knocked out and brought you hear after fixing your head injury of course." She said while bringing her other arm around him and hugging him closer to her frame.

"Ummm okay cool...wait how did you even find my house anyway?" Rick asked in confusion.

"Oh, I just looked into your mind with my powers," The chubby pirate said casually making the boys eyes widen in shock.

"Say what now?!"

Ryoko only chuckled and playfully tapped his nose. "Kidding. Remember that cave in the woods? When you woke me up, I was able to get out of there and that's when I spotted your house before following you." She explained.

Rick slowly nodded. "I...I see." He said before blushing when he spotted her nipple next to his face. "Um...any reason why I'm sleeping on you while you're naked?"

"Well the reason why I'm naked is that I like sleeping in the nude and..." Ryoko then pulls Rick up closer to her face making the young man blush brightly. "...I like having you sleep on me because you look so damn cute cuddled up to my large form."

This made Rick's eye twitch and gritted his teeth. "Please don't call me cute." He said before getting off of her which removed the blanket off them and revealed her in her naked glory...and his own nakedness as well. "GAH, YOU STIPPED ME NAKED TOO?!" He cried out in a comical fashion with his eyes blank white and his jaw stretching downward.

Ryoko only chuckled behind her hand. "Of course, it's only fair for you to be in the nude as well." She said with a cat-like grin.

"You're a real piece of work you know that?" He grumbled at her while hiding his member.

After that little episode in his room and getting themselves dressed up, Rick was already setting food for both himself and his newly house guest, Ryoko as she calls herself in the living room. The chubby woman seemed to made herself at home, as she was on her side with her head on her left hand watching TV.

"Aww thank you for the food sweetie~" Ryoko cooed while digging into her plate while Rick blushed at the nickname.

"No problem," He said while looking at the TV as he saw a news report of the damage done to his school.

Rick sighs while biting into omelette. "Jesus, you really did a number on the school." He said in between chews.

Ryoko only shrugged while taking a bite out of her sausage. "Hey, I was angry for being imprisoned at the time, can you blame me for being stuck in that cave for seven centuries?" She said while drinking a milk container due to her size.

Rick only sighs through his nose and continued eating in silence until he decided to speak again. "... Hey, Ryoko?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Ryoko said while turning her attention to him.

"... Where did you come from exactly?"

Ryoko raised a brow at his question and gave a smirk. "You really wanna know?"

Rick only nodded, feeling curious about where she came from and how she got stuck in that cave.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

From there the fat cyan haired amazon began telling Rick about herself, telling him that she was actually from outer space, making her an alien who suddenly clashed in a fight with a mighty warrior by the name of Yosho, the two clashed throughout their journey through the depths of space until they stumbled upon earth in ancient times. Sadly however Yosho struck her down and imprisoned her in that cave for over 700 years, while she waited for the day that she could be awakened from her slumber.

"...and you know the rest after I was set free." Ryoko finished her tale along with her food.

Rick stared at her wide eyed. Never once in his whole life would he ever imagine that he be talking to someone, who's really from outer space! This changes everything!

"I...I can't believe it! Ryoko….you just proved to every theory that's been going around here on earth for many, many years! We're not really alone after all." He said in pure awe.

Ryoko saw his expression and smiled when she saw how cute he looked with that face. "Oh, is that so?" She said before getting on her hands and knees and began to crawl over to him like a hungry cat.

Rick saw this and stiffens when he saw that look in her eyes. "Uh...Ryoko...what're you..?" He tried to speak only for her to push him down and pin him under her frame.

Ryoko only chuckled while eyeing the blushing face of the young boy, while leaning closer till their noses are touching. "You must be very lucky to make contact with an alien as hot as myself, don't you think Ricky-boy?" She said with a rather saucy smirk.

Rick felt his heart racing like an engine, his face was completely atomic red due to how close she is to his face. "Uh, well...yeah but..." He felt her placing a finger on his lips.

"No need to be so shy around me baby boy, after all you did get a good look at me while I was naked didn't you?" She said while pushing herself on his tiny frame.

Rick was blush and stuttering like hell, not sure how to answer the sexy space pirate that was currently laying on top of him.

"Uh...you're not talking about...doing 'it' right?" He weakly asked her.

This made Ryoko grin wider and leaned closer till she can see herself in those green pools of his. "If that's what you want~" She purred.

"B-B-But...we just met literally yesterday, and you tried to kill me!" He stuttered while feeling light headed.

Ryoko only giggled before pulling her left breast out from her clothing, and rammed her teat into his mouth. "The least you can do, is suckle on my breasts if it helps, so go ahead cutie. Suckle on mama's boobies~" She said with a seductive smirk.

Rick blushed even redder than humanly possible, but when he felt something wet entering his mouth, he realized it was her breast milk and it tasted even better than regular milk! It was smoother and creamier than he ever tasted. He closed his eyes and sighs through his nose while succumbing to the taste of the space woman's milk.

Ryoko purred while rubbing her hand through her little man's hair as he sucked on her tit, drinking her backed up milk with gutso.

"That's it Ricky, fill yourself up now." She said while wrapping an arm around him and sitting back on her bubbly rump, and let the young man continued feeding off her.

**(Nighttime)**

After getting to know more about Ryoko and suckling from her breasts, much to his embarrassment, Rick was seen in his room while looking out the window as Ryoko was washing up in the shower. His mind was still racing over the fact that he actually made contact with another lifeform from space, something many scientists would salivate over, but at the same time it would be dangerous as well. What if they captured her and put her in area 51? What if they experimented on her like a lab rat?

"What if...what if..." He said under his breath while a series of macabre images of her assaulted his mind, her being treated as nothing but a lab animal or worse a possible threat to humanity!

A pair of doughy arms wrapped themselves around him and brought him in between two familiar breasts when he looked up to see Ryoko, fresh from the shower and still naked. " "What if" what Ricky?" She asked when she suddenly heard him due to her sharp hearing.

"I-I'm just worried that if other people find out your an alien they'll take you away and do God knows what to you," Rick said in a worried tone.

This brought a smile on Ryoko's face and hugged him tighter while smashing him in her bust. "I'm happy that you're concerned about me Ricky, but you needn't worry. I'm not going anywhere, nor am I letting someone get me that easily." She told him while rubbing the top of his head.

This seemed to put him at ease and lightly nuzzled into her bust, feeling somehow...safe in her embrace. "Ryoko?" He said through her flesh.

"Yes?"

"...Will it be ok if...you stay with me? At least until we can clean out a guest room for you?"

Ryoko smiled and pulled him up to her face and gave him a quick smooch on the lips, making his eyes widen in surprise before she broke the kiss to stare into his eyes.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want Ricky Baby," Ryoko said sincerely while pulling him into a hug. "I promise you that."

Rick felt his eyes becoming heavy when he heard her words, and slowly drifted off to sleep in her embrace, her body was a lot warmer and softer than his bed. Ryoko then grabbed his blanket and draped it over him while letting him snuggle into her breasts, she smiles one last time and then placed a hand on his back and fell asleep. Unaware that a bright light zoomed across the sky and crash landed somewhere further away from the house. At the crater, a metallic sound was heard when a shadowed figure rose from the creator, and a single glowing eye appeared in the darkness.

**(Morning)**

Rick was seen up and about while preparing food for both him and Ryoko, he promised to help clean out one of the rooms in his house for her to have as her own room, but a small part of him would miss out on sleeping on her again. In truth he actually rather, enjoyed her soft body and felt safe in her arms. He was always alone ever since his parents died, sure he had some friends but he rarely gets to see them, and then there's his guardian as well, but still it was rather lonely in this large house. Despite on their rocky start, Ryoko, the chubby space woman was actually growing on him.

"Maybe I can ask her if she just wants to sleep with me in my room instead," Rick thought out loud, not noticing said pirate was behind him with a teasing smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Awwwww, does my Ricky Baby like it when his big sexy space pirate keeps his bed warm at night?" Ryoko teased.

This made him yelp in her grip and caused her body to shake like jelly. "Ryoko! Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed while angrily pointing at her with shark teeth and white eyes.

This only made her laugh at his reaction and he only growled under his breath, when all anger vanished when he heard the word 'pirate'. "Wait, didn't you tell me that you were a space pirate yesterday?" He questioned her.

"That's right. Despite my beautiful and flabby appearance, I was known as the most fear space pirate throughout the whole galaxy!" Ryoko said with a rather proud grin and placing her fists on her hips. "No one, not even the galactic police could even stop me, well if you count Yosho from the planet Jurai that is."

"Jurai?" Rick repeated.

Ryoko merely waved it off. "Don't worry I'll tell you all about it later. Now let's eat, I'm hungry!"

He shrugs and grabs their plates and sets them down on the table in front of the tv.

Once they were finished eating, Rick was walking Ryoko through the forest, showing her all that he knew of the forest as well as the best places to get a good view over the forest. One such spot was over near a cliff that he took her to, and showed her the valley before them.

"I like to come to this place the most. It's my most favorite place to just get away from it all." He said while sitting down on her lap with her belly cushioning him.

"I can see why you like it, the view up here is very beautiful up here." Ryoko smiled while taking in the sight of the valley before her very eyes.

Suddenly, their quiet moment was broken when they heard the sound of jet engines in the air, looked up and saw something that wasn't a jet, and what's worse it was flying toward them! "What the hell?!" Rick exclaimed and yelped when he felt himself being lifted by Ryoko and jumping away as the unknown object crashed where they were standing.

When the dust cleared away, the young man's eyes were completely wide when he saw a large, and towering robot of some kind. It was blue in color, hunched over with what appears to be the head taking up most of the torso and had this green tinted visor as a glowing orb flashed before them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Rick yelled in shock.

The robot brought one of its arms out and a barrel came out. Rick was trembling in Ryoko's grip and suddenly found himself being smooshed in between her breasts with her clothing holding him into place.

"You stay in there, and leave this to me." She said and just when the robot fired at them, Ryoko stretched her hand out and somehow blocked the first shot, then the robot fired once again and Ryoko leaps in the air with Rick in her bust, who was clinging on for dear life, as she danced around the laser bolts in the air and started firing back.

The robot was struck by her attacks and then flies toward her.

"Shit!" She cursed and took off into the valley with the robot following her. The sounds of explosions filled the air, as dirt and dust clouds erupted from the trees and some of them getting blown apart. Fortunately Ryoko was able to slice through some trees, and then toss them at the pursuing robot, who knocks them away but was taken down by a larger boulder, courtesy of Ryoko who dusted her hands of dirt. "That should hold it for now."

Rick then pops his head from her breasts while letting out a gasp. "Ryoko, just what the actual hell was that?" He asked from his seat.

"I'll tell you about it later, right now we need to get out of here!" She told him while flying back to the house, unaware that the boulder was moving and the eye was seen underneath it.

It was night time again as both Ryoko and Rick were seen inside his room.

"Okay seriously Ryoko, what the hell was that giant robot thing?" Rick demanded, sitting on the pirate's belly and staring into her eyes with a serious look.

Ryoko only stared back for a moment before letting out a sigh. "That thing back there was a mech from the galactic police." She said.

This made Rick blink in surprise by her words. "The galactic police? You mean that thing was sent by them?" He said with both brows raised.

She nodded. "Yup. Remember I was the most feared pirate in the cosmos, I didn't expect them to find me again after 700 years of imprisonment. But it looks like they finally found me." She said with a distained frown.

This made Rick worry. He knew that piracy was always known to be a bad thing in the past, but he's not entirely sure just how much damage she caused before crashing on earth centuries ago. Then a tremor suddenly broke their train of though, when it stopped Rick hopped off Ryoko's belly and slowly walked over to the door. When he slowly opens it, his heart nearly stopped when he saw the face of the police robot before him. Rick closes the door and then locks it, he took a deep breath and then...

"RYOKO IT'S BACK!" He cried out before running towards her when the door exploded as the robot came barreling in.

The space pirate quickly grabs him and flew past the robot, who then turned its gaze at them and fires an energy net which ensnares Ryoko. She cried out when a current of electricity surged through her body and dropped Rick who rolled on the ground.

"RYOKO!" He cried out as the robot was slowly walking towards the downed pirate. "Dammit!" Then he noticed the sword handle beside him and saw the gems in it beginning to glow. He grabs the sword and to his surprise, a beam of blue light came out of the hilt, forming a lightsaber of his own.

"Oh hell yes!" Rick exclaimed with a grin before charging at the robot with a battle cry and slicing at its left knee.

Just before the robot fell Rick then sliced through the robot multiple times, with such speeds even Ryoko was taken aback by this, clearly she never even knew he could do this type of damage before, nor did he even knew on how to activate that sword of his, and yet he did. The question is how?

Rick finally lands on his feet and aimed the sword at the falling robot, who not only crashed on the grown but was falling into pieces. Rick gave a satisfying grin when he noticed Ryoko still trapped. He walked over to her and then cuts through the net with the sword, and after that the beam faded away and the gems stopped glowing. "You ok?" He asked.

"I am, thanks to you." She said with a smile on her lips and getting back up.

Suddenly the sound of shifting metal was coming from the wreckage of the robot, and to Rick's surprise someone was rolling out of the pile of scrape and landed before them. It was a woman who appeared to be around 23 years of age, with tanned skin, blonde hair that was a shade lighter than his that was tied by a red ribbon, and wore a skin tight black, orange and light purple body suit. But the other noticeable thing about her, is that she was just as fat as Ryoko, the other difference is that her bust size was a triple G-Cup while her face seemed to remain normal.

The woman appeared to be knocked cold as she had these cartoonish swirls replacing her eyes and moaned in pain.

Both Rick and Ryoko blinked at the girl before looking at each other for a minute and then sighs. "Let's get inside. I'll fix this all up in the morning." He simply said.

"Right."

* * *

**(Next morning)**

After that whole fiasco with that robot last night, Ryoko was able to help Rick fix up the front portion of his house, while the woman who was known as Mihoshi, was sitting on her massive rump in the living room, looking rather gloomy about her situation. Mihoshi sighs to herself, feeling lower than anything possible due to her loosing much of her equipment after the robot was destroyed, she couldn't call for back up or even read Ryoko her rights.

It wasn't until she felt someone tapping on her arm and saw the young green eyed boy who managed to defeat her by using that sword of his. "Hey, Mihoshi, you alright?" He asked while looking at her with concern.

"No, because you destroyed my robot leaving me stranded here, destroying all my equipment in the process, and now I'm unable to call for help," Mihoshi said with a pout making Rick sweatdrop hard.

'_Well she does have a right to be upset I guess,_' Rick thought to himself.

"Yeah sorry about that, but what was I supposed to do? You basically attacked us, even though I didn't even know that you were a cop before Ryoko told me. And you did destroy half of my home in the process." Rick said while counting the many things she did.

This only made Mihoshi feel even worse. "I-I-I'm sorry!" She sobbed with water fall tears.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's ok, it's ok! Everything's all water under the bridge now!" Rick said while trying to calm her down.

Silence filled the room while Ryoko was merely relaxing on the other side of the room, letting Rick handle the problem. "So, what will you do now that you don't have a way off this planet?" Rick asked her.

Mihoshi only sniffled through her tears and blew her nose. "I-I don't know. There's nowhere on this planet for me to go and I don't know anyone here either." She wept while trying not to cry again.

"Then...maybe you can live here with us." Rick offered.

"R-Really? You'd let me stay after everything that happened?" Mihoshi asked with hope in her voice.

Rick only grinned at her. "Hey, I'm not one who usually holds a grudge, plus you tried to do your job and it's basically my fault that you're stuck here now." He said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

She gets emotional and pulls him into a strong hug saying "Thank you!" over and over again while his face was smashed into her bosom.

Rick struggled in her grip and tried to pull himself out, while Ryoko only laughed at the scene before her.

**(Nighttime)**

Rick was seen in his room again after showered earlier from having bought some clothes to actually fit Mihoshi, since she's just as tall as Ryoko matching her at 13 feet in height. Today's been one crazy day to start summer, the day before yesterday he just found Ryoko inside the cave behind his house, nearly got killed by her at school, found out that she's not only from space but is a space pirate, and now he just took down a robot mech from the galactic police with the sword he found in the cave, and is letting Mihoshi live with both him and Ryoko for the time being.

"Can this get any weirder?" He said to himself when he heard his door opening and not only saw Ryoko coming in but Mihoshi as well, and like Ryoko, the tanned girl wore nothing at all.

"Hey Ricky Baby~" Ryoko cooed. "Mind if we join you in the bed?"

"Um... I hope I'm not...causing too much trouble, if it would be o-ok to sleep with you?" Mihoshi timidly asked while blushing a healthy shade of pink.

"Uhhhhhh...sure I guess you girls can join, " Rick said with an atomic red face as the two cubby beauties crawled onto his bed like cats hugging him in either side.

Their bodies provided warmth for the young man as he was sandwiched between them, with his head next to their breasts, by now the both of them had fallen asleep right after Ryoko had draped a blanket big enough for the three of them. Rick felt Mihoshi bringing him closer to her frame while Ryoko was already out like a light. The young man only sighs and then falls asleep, letting the warmth and softness of their bodies enveloping him in a sense of security and safety.

However he had a distinct feeling that this wasn't the end, but the beginning of a whole new adventure.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I own nothing in this story except for the OCs, no flames, also this stories is for those who're into these kinds of things. And this story is a multi X-over with GXP and War on Geminar. **

Deep within the depths of space, far just outside of the milky war, was a great ship that appeared to be made of wood with a blue orb at the center, was travel through the stars. Inside the ship itself was a very spacious room that overlooked the emptiness of space, small streams of water and waterfalls were seen, within the room were lush green vegetation and a large great tree at the center, with two great totems with an unknown language written on them, one was blue and the other was red.

Standing in between the two totems was a young and beautiful woman, who appears to be in her early 20s, she stood over 13 feet with a large and lovely spherical shaped belly, which stuck out of her dress and robe, her thunder thighs and boulder sized cheeks formed a tent under her robe with her doughy arms covered. Her breasts were around a triple P-Cup sized and were left exposed, not even bothered to cover them. Her face was slightly pudgy but still maintained its beauty, her hair was a vibrant shade of purple and her eyes were like pink gems.

This young lady was known as Ayeka Masaki Jurai, the royal princess of the planet Jurai, and beside her the totems were her most loyal guardians Azaka the blue totem and Kamidake the red totem.

Right now the young princess was on her way home back to Jurai after a marriage meeting, which completely wore the fat princess off.

"Gods I'm glad that's over, I hate when the council sends me on these marriage meetings," Ayeka groaned in annoyance.

"Even so princess, but remember, it is the-

"The royal duties of the princess of Jurai to attend them, I know all of that Azaka." Ayeka interrupted while sighing. A small drone with a bowl of cookies hovers next to her and she picks up the baked sweet. "Unfortunately however, because of these duties, I am unable to locate my dear brother Yosho." She brought the cookie to her lips and started to eat it.

"Even so princess, the likelihood of your brother being alive, is almost nonexistent." Kamidake said as he watched his princess eating her cookies.

"Don't say such things!" Ayeka said angrily, glaring at the totem. "He could be alive and I won't believe it until I see the body!"

"My apologies princess." Kamidake said before noticing something on the screen. "Princess Ayeka, it would appear that there's some form of distress signal."

"Where's it coming from?" She questioned after swallowing her cookie and wiping her mouth clean.

The screen flashes a few times until it showed earth itself. "It appears to be emanating from the third planet in this solar system." Kamidake said.

"Can you pinpoint the source of the signal Azaka?" Ayeka asked.

"Yes, from a planet called Earth in a country known as South Dakota USA."

Ayeka narrowed her eyes at the blue planet, then she turns to Azaka. "I want you to se a course for that planet. Whoever's sending out the signal must be there." She ordered.

"At once, milady!" Both totems said in unison as they began to set their current course towards earth, all the while Ayeka was pondering on one thing.

'_Could it be possible that whoever's sending out that distress signal is...my brother?_' She thought to herself, hoping beyond hope that it was her brother that is signaling for her. '_Hang on dear brother. I'm coming._'

** (A few hours earlier) **

Rick was seen sleeping peacefully on his warm bed, since it was chilly last night and now in the morning, however the young man was exactly sleeping on his bed, but on the fat body that is the tanned skinned woman Mihoshi, with her left breast acting as his pillow. Rick mumbled when he slowly opens his eyes and lets out a yawn, rubbed his eyes and heard Mihoshi mumbling in her sleep. He looks down at her smiling face and gave a smile of his own.

"How someone like you ended up as a cop is beyond me." He said while rubbing her breast, slides off her bloated body and then heads for the bathroom. About a week had passed since Rick accidentally awaken Ryoko, almost getting killed by her, finding out about her origin and encountering Mihoshi when she landed on earth in that mech suit of hers.

It had be a crazy way to star summer for him, but despite all that, both Ryoko and Mihoshi were rather good company, even though Ryoko can be very amorous and Mihoshi being a klutz at times.

"But I love them both despite their quirks," Rick said after doing his business. He then strips before getting into the shower, not noticing or hearing the door opening.

He turns around and saw Ryoko coming in, in all her naked glory.

"Mind if I hop in as well, Ricky~" She purred while wiggling her shoulder which caused her rolls to shake.

Rick only smiled before gesturing her to follow him, thankfully the shower was much larger, especially for two fat Amazonian alien girls.

Rick helps Ryoko wash her large body while she returns the favor, although her idea of washing is teasing him in the crotch area. Rick could only blush heavily when she would tease his little friend down below, her fat frame pinning him against the wall and gazing at him with that hungry look in her eyes.

"Does little Ricky love my treatment?" Ryoko said with a grin on her lips.

"C-Come on Ryoko, if...if we don't get out, I won't make us food." Rick gasped.

She pouts a bit but complies and they continue to clean before the shower door bursts open showing a front face Mihoshi.

"Hey! I wanted to get cleaned by Ricky this time Ryo-chan, you got him the last two times!"

This made both Ryoko and Rick sweat drop from her childish antics. After that little episode in the shower, and Rick promising her to shower with her tonight, both girls were seen sitting on their rumps since the chairs wouldn't withstand their weight, Rick was already placing large portions of food before them.

"Here you are girls, I hope you're hungry," Rick said as he grabbed his own plate.

"Thank you Ricky-kun! Mihoshi cheered while digging into her meal.

"Thanks, baby~," Ryoko said saucily.

Rick already sat down on his chair and began to eat his own food, even though their food was much larger than his, and the fact that they're fat, both girls have a rather surprisingly control on how they eat. Instead of pigging out and gorging themselves in their meals.

Hours later after all the cleaning and such, Rick was seen walking outside to see Mihoshi messing around with some odd pink cube.

"Hey, Mihoshi, what are you up to now?" Rick asks walking over to the chubby space cop.

"I found this from the wreckage of my mech last week." She answered him while twisting it around like a Rubik' Cube.

"What is it exactly?" He asked while not noticing Ryoko walking up beside him.

"A special device made exclusively." She said while continuing to twist it around, which made a few beeping noises. "You turn it this way and that way and.."

Suddenly she heard a whirring sound from it and stopped when she saw a glowing star in it. "There! I can send out a distress signal now!" She said with a happy smile.

This somehow made Rick frown at the idea of her leaving, even though it's only been a week, she's already became a member of his house. Ryoko however decided to point something out for the tanned skinned cop.

"We're in the boonies kiddo, can you really count on a toy like that?" She asked with her arms crossed under her bust.

"She has a point Mihoshi, I mean, what're the chances of someone actually finding it?" Rick asked.

"According to the statistics, one case in 200 years is reported to result in...successful rescue." Mihoshi answered them with her eyes closed and smiling at them.

Unfortunately however it only proved Ryoko's point. "Yeah right, that's what Rick and I were talking about." Ryoko said with Rick slowly nodding.

This only seem to bring out tears from Mihoshi's closed eyes as a sob was escaping her, then she started comically crying water spouts which took both Ryoko and Rick by surprise. "Well it's better than just sitting around here doing nothing!" She wailed.

Just when Rick was about to calm Mihoshi, they suddenly heard the sound of rumbling over head, they looked up and to Rick's surprise he saw a space ship flying over his house!

"...W-What the hell?" He exclaimed.

Ryoko however only narrowed her eyes at the sight of the ship. '_That ship...it looks awfully familiar._' She pondered herself. All the while Mihoshi was cheering and waving at the ship, letting it know that she was there. Suddenly however a beam of light came down from the ship and captured them, then started to bring them upward, much to Rick's surprise.

"What the hell is this shit?!" Rick screams in both fear and rage.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Mihoshi cried with waterfall tears of fear.

"Well this is gonna be fun," Ryoko said lazily as the trio were brought inside the ship.

Once inside the ship, Rick and Mihoshi found themselves in what appears to be some kind of cage with tree roots surrounding them. "Huh? Now just what the hell's going on here?" He said while looking around the wooden cage.

"I would appreciate if you don't use such language, young man."

He suddenly heard a woman's voice, he turns and then saw princess Ayeka standing before him and Mihoshi, however the sight of her bare breasts hanging out before him made his face turn red.

"W-Who are you supposed to be?" Rick asked with a stutter.

Mihoshi saw her and then gasped which caught Rick's attention. "I know you! You're Ayeka Masaki Jurai, the princess of planet Jurai's royal family!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, princess?" Rick said before looking at Ayeka in surprise.

"Indeed I am. I was on my way back to my planet when I picked up a distress signal from your location, and to my surprise I find the notorious pirate Ryoko in your group." She said with a slight harden gaze. "More importantly I found this as well." She pulls the sword from in between her breasts and shows it to them. "How is it even in your possession? And where's the own of this sword?"

Her questions only made Rick stutter, unsure on how to answer her, much less speak to her since she's royalty.

"Very well then. I'll have to question that beast of a woman myself, I'll come back to you two later." She said before leaving them alone before they can even respond back to her.

"...what the fuck just happened?" Rick asked himself.

* * *

Several hours had passed and it seemed to be nighttime by now, Mihoshi appeared to have dozed off while Rick made several attempts to get out of their prison, but each time he did the branches seem to come alive and block his attempts. Right now he pulled out his pocket knife and hoped to use it to cut his way out, which isn't working so well.

"Come on, come on." He mutters to himself while cutting away at the branch.

"What're you doing?" A young voice asked him.

He stops and then looks in front of him to see a young girl, around 9 to 10 feet in height as well as around her preteens maybe younger, her hair was a lovely light shade of blue that was tied in two twin tails. She wore an outfit that was similar to Ayeka's, but a turquoise color, pink sleeves and a black and yellow stripes running downward. Much like Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi, this girl was fat like them, not overly fat like Ryoko. Her belly was round like Ayeka's, hanging just past her wait and formed a tent which exposed her belly button, the same with her thighs and ass cheeks, and like Ayeka her breasts were left exposed for him to see and they were around at least a double S-Cup. Aside from her eyes which are like Ayeka's, she had this small pyramid of sorts on her forehead, which was upside down.

The girl was smiling at the young man while letting out a giggle, and around her arm was this odd looking ferret-like creature.

"Who... Who're you?" Rick slowly asked.

"My name is Sasami!" The young girl said.

"Uh hello Sasami," Rick said wearily. "What are you doing here exactly?"

She only giggled. "This happens to be my ship!" She answered him.

"This is your ship? Wait a minute, are you by chance a friend of Ayeka?" He questioned.

"No silly, Ayeka happens to be my older sister." She told him.

This made him gasp. "Wait, she's your sister?"

"That's right! And who are you by the way?"

Rick gave the tall girl his classic grin. "Name's Richard, Richard Drake, but call me Rick. How do you do?" He introduced himself.

Sasami blinked a few times before smiling. "How do you do?" She greeted back before reaching in between her breasts and pulled out an item of some kind. "Will you play a game with me?" She asked while holding out the item which had a gun-shaped appearance, the tip of the item glowed blue and the light above Rick stopped glowing, and then the branches relaxed allowing Rick freedom.

Rick then walks out of the cage and then walked around Sasami, who only looked down at him since he only came up to the bottom of her breasts, almost to her nipples. He then noticed her pet was looking at him curiously.

"That's a cute pet you have." He said.

His words made her blush and gave a small hum, then her pet licked his face which made him yelp. Rick then got a good enough look at the item she used and remembered the sword. "Hey, that thing looks like the sword that Ayeka took from me, when she brought us up here." He said.

"You mean the Master Key? Ayeka kept it with her and never let it out of her sight, even after she finished interrogating Ryoko." Sasami told him.

"Ryoko? Is she alright, she's not hurt or anything is she?" He asked her not even noticing Mihoshi walking out and letting out a yawn.

Sasami only shook her head. "No, she's alright but she's also imprisoned like you were." She answered him.

'_Dammit, I gotta find a way to get us out of here and get Ryoko out, and I think that Master Key thing's the only way for us to leave._' Rick looks back at Sasami and then grabbed her hand. "You think you can take me to where Ayeka is?" He asked her.

Sasami only blinked at him twice and then she smiled and nodded.

Sometime later Rick was being lead by Sasami to another part of the ship, Ryu-Oh, as Sasami called it. Along the way Rick was asking Sasami one thing.

"Hey Sasami?" He said.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking this. Exactly, why are your...breasts exposed and not covered like Ryoko's and Mihoshi's?"

"Oh, that's easy, it's a custom in our royal family. You see all the women in our family must have our breasts exposed, as a sign of royalty and maturity." She answered him while cupping her breasts.

'_More like a sign of some old perverted bastard that made up that law!_' Rick raged in his head a bit.

"If I remember right, the one who started such a thing was the first queen of Jurai, she believed that we shouldn't hide our natural beauty and made a decree that all the female members of the royal family, must always have their breast left bare, so that everyone may bask in their glory." Sasami finished which left Rick completely stunned.

"Wait, you're saying a QUEEN in ancient times made that law?" He asked dumbfoundedly.

She nodded. "She felt that a woman shouldn't be so embarrassed and must embrace her true self, leaving our breasts exposed is the one true way of expressing ourselves." She told him.

This made Rick gain a big sweat drop. '_If that's true, then that lady must've been a bigger pervert than any man alive._'

After an hour of walking they finally made it to where Ayeka slept by a gigantic tree, Sasami wished Rick luck as he quietly made his way through all the bushes and stayed in the shadows to get close to her room. Once he entered her room, he tipped toed over to her bed which was on the other side of the room, the room in question had no walls or doors, and it looked big enough to hold a small or mid sized party, he spotted the princess who was sleeping peacefully in her bed, the blanket on her made her look like a land mass which made him inwardly chuckle when he got closer.

He noticed around that there were several empty wrappers, cans and a few bowls around her as she slept, no doubt she had a late night snack before sleeping.

"Guess she forgot to clean up after herself." He said to himself before moving around and saw the sword in her hand. He crawled on her bed to get it due to his short height, which he blames on since he can't reach, and tries to grab the sword. When he did he pulls on it, only to find out that she had an iron grip on it. He pulled and pulled until his grip slipped and made him crash into her girth which absorbed the impact and pulls the blanket, exposing her naked frame.

'_Oh shit!_' He screams in his head as Ayeka started to wake up.

When she saw him against her bulk she tried to scream only for Rick to quickly cover her mouth.

"No, no, no, no! Please, it's not what you think!" He tried to reason with her, only for her to backhand him with her hand and sending him landing on the floor.

"Azaka! Kamidake!" Ayeka called out and out of thin air, her guardians appeared by her bed.

"Yes ma'am?" They asked in unison.

Then she pointed right at Rick with an angry look on her face. "I want you to put that scoundrel to death!" She exclaimed only to see him already leaving her room with a very shocked expression. "...Oh my, how quickly he runs for someone so little." Then she noticed that her hands were empty, and saw that the Master Key wasn't with her anymore!

Up ahead Rick was seen running for his life, while holding onto the Master Key, which he managed to take from her while she was occupied from trying to scream.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He cursed while dodging and avoiding the lasers from the totems, who managed to catch up to him. Sasami was actually laughing at the scene before her, much to Rick's annoyance. "Very funny now let's get the hell out of here!" He exclaimed while he managed to hoist her in his arms and ran with her in a bridal style, which is surprising for her due to her height and bloated body. "Your damn logs are trying to kill me!"

"They're my sister's there's nothing more that I can do!" She said to him with a small blush on her face from being carried by someone shorter than her. They ran until they came up to a fork in the dirt road. "That way hurry!" She said while pointing to his right.

Rick followed her direction until they saw a tree with a large opening. "Hurry, go in there!"

He did so and went inside, only to find himself falling downward in some tunnel of sorts.

Mihoshi was seen sitting on her rump by another wooden cage, that held Ryoko, who was laying on her side looking extremely bored and lets out a yawn.

"Oh, I hope Ricky-kun's ok." Mihoshi said with a worried look on her face. Then they suddenly heard something and out of thin air, Rick and Sasami appeared before them, which Rick fell on his back while Sasami landed safely.

This made Mihoshi beam and Ryoko sat up with a small smile of her own. "Well look who's here." The cyan haired pirate said.

"Ow, dammit that hurt." Rick groaned while rubbing his head.

"Yoo hoo, yoo hoo, Ricky!" Ryoko called out.

Rick turns around and then smiled softly to see her alright. "Ryoko." He said under his breath. Then he saw Mihoshi running over to him and before he could react, he found himself being picked up by her and buried in her bust.

"Oh Ricky-kun you're okay! I'das so worried about you!" The chunky space cop bawled while squeezing our short protagonist tightly.

"Mihoshi...cant...breath!" Rick wheezed out while his face was turning blue.

This made her snap out of her happy moment and loosens her grip, which allowed him to breath while she carried him over to Ryoko.

"You showed up just in time!" Ryoko said as the space police woman stopped in front of her with Rick still in her arms.

"I'm glad to see you're ok Ryoko, but right now I gotta figure out a way to let you out of this." He said while placing his hand on the branch. "The question is how?"

Suddenly the sword started glowing blue which caught their attention, and Sasami softly gasped at the sight of the sword reacting to Rick. Then the tree branches parted way, allowing Ryoko to walk out of her prison.

"Well, looks like you found a way after all." Ryoko smirked.

Rick looked at the sword handle in awe, this was the second time the sword glowed to him, but he wasn't sure exactly how and why it did. Then he turns his attention to Sasami after jumping out of Mihoshi's arms. "Sasami, do you know anything about this, Master Key thing?" He questioned her.

The twin tailed girl nodded. "That sword belongs to Yosho." She told him.

"Yosho?" Rick parroted. He recalled the stories that his neighbor told him about, and the story that Ryoko told him about last week, when she and Yosho fought all the way to earth and he imprisoned her there in the past.

"Uh huh, but why were you able to use it?" Sasami asked feeling amazed that Rick was able to use it.

"Oh yes, Ricky dear? Would you be a doll and come over for a sec?" Ryoko said with a smile forming on her face.

Rick walked over to her while she kneeled before him, placed a hand on his shoulder and gently place her forehead against his. "Now then, just relax and concentrate." She told him while closing her eyes. Rick followed her lead and relaxed in her hold, Sasami and Mihoshi watched curiously, wondering what they were doing when the two gems on the sword started glowing, and the single gem on Ryoko's left wrist began to glow as well.

"Stop!"

The sudden shout broke Rick and Ryoko from their concentration, and saw Ayeka standing before them with Azaka and Kamidake.

"And here comes the princess." Ryoko said with a deep frown while Sasami moved behind Rick as if to hide herself behind him, which did a very poor job due to their height difference.

"Sasami!" Ayeka gasped when she saw her sister with them. "I see it was you who released him and the other woman, I cannot believe this!" She chided before her expression softens a little. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Well sorry I was just bored."

"That's no excuse!" Ayeka snapped which made her sister flinch at her tone. Then she turns her attention to Rick. "You Richard, I believe your name is Richard, I have a question I like to ask of you." "She said hoping that he might know exactly what happen to her brother.

Rick gulped softly and steadied himself. "Sure, ask away." He said.

"... Where is the owner of that sword you hold?" Ayeka asked him.

This made Rick give slightly soften his gaze when she asked him. "He died a long time ago, 7 centuries ago in fact." He answered her.

His words pierced her like a hot knife, her eyes widen in disbelief and her breath hitching when he told her of her brother's fate. "You're lying!" She said in denial, not believing a word from the young man. 'It's not true, it can't be true! He can't be dead!'

"I'm sorry, that's what it said in the ancient legend, at least that's what my neighbor told me." Rick said while feeling like he's only adding fuel to the fire.

"And what was his name?"

"...Yosho. His name was Yosho."

"...so it's true, my brother is dead," The princess said sadly making Rick's eyes shoot open.

"Wait a second that guy's your brother?" Rick asked in shock.

Ryoko however wasn't at all too bothered by this. "Oh yeah, he died didn't he?" She said with a small smirk. "That's too bad."

This made Rick look at her with a slight glare, feeling a little angry about her callousness about the princess's brother, Ayeka though didn't seemed to believe a word from them.

"It isn't true, you're only trying to trick me!" The firs princess exclaimed. "Azaka! Kamidake!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They said and began to advance on them.

"Ayeka!" Sasami called out before feeling herself being pulled by Ryoko, and found her beam saber close to her throat, much to Rick's and Mihoshi's shock.

"Order your blockheads to pull back!" The space pirate said while keeping her grip on the young princess.

Ayeka narrowed her gaze at the pirate with a disgusted look. "You play dirty to the end." She snarled while the gem on her crown glowed, and suddenly the tree above them shot vines out and ensnared Ryoko, pulling her up and making her drop Sasami.

"Bye, bye lady." She said with an uneasy smile.

"Sasami, come here!" Ayeka called out to her.

The young princess however saw Azaka advancing on Rick and Mihoshi, who was trembling behind the young man, so she ran over to them and stood in front of Rick with her arms stretched out. "Get back, Azaka, no! Get back!" She exclaimed at the blue guardian while Rick held his arms over his face to shield himself. Then the sword started to glow again, and to the surprise of everyone, more vines shot out from the tree and wrapped themselves around the two totems, and freed Ryoko in the process.

Ryoko easily landed on her feet and turned her gaze at Rick, who looked at the sword in awe. "What're you doing Ricky?" She questioned which he didn't answer.

"What's happening? I gave you an order to capture them!" Ayeka said only to fully turn her attention to the sword in Rick's hand, and saw its blue light. "The sword, the Master Key is in synch with him. But it shouldn't react to anyone but those of royal blood, so why is it..." It was then the realization of what the young boy said to her about her brother was true after all. Moisture was forming in the fat princess's eyes as the truth was finally sinking in. "...It can't be." She gasped before falling on her knees. "No, it can't be true!"

Sasami gazed at her sister with a concerned expression, while Mihoshi moved closer to Rick as did Ryoko, who only picked him up in her arms. "Rick, call Ryo-Ohki!" She told him.

"Huh? Ryo-Ohki? You mean that ship of yours?" He asked recalling her telling him about her spaceship, Ryo-Ohki, the one ship that managed to face off against Jurai's royal army, and survived only for it to crash on earth 7 centuries ago.

"That's right, that ship, you wanna go home now don't you?"

"Of course I do, but you and Mihoshi are coming home as well!" He declared much to both Ryoko's and Mihoshi's joy.

"No! I won't let any of you escape!" Ayeka exclaimed while vines started to race towards the trio but were cut down by Ryoko.

"Okay here goes nothing, come to me Ryo-Ohki!" Rick exclaimed while the sword glowed brightly.

Outside the ship a star was seen shining from earth, and suddenly a ship raced through the depths of space, letting out a what sounded like a cat's meow as strange as it was. The ship itself looked to be made of crystal with a pink orb at the center, surrounded by four larger crystals facing upward. Ryo-Ohki zoomed across space until it crashed into the Ryo-Oh ship, piercing through it with one of the smaller crystals.

Fortunately, no one was hurt, much to Rick's relief.

"C'mon, let's go!" Ryoko exclaimed while racing over to her ship with Rick in her arms, and Mihoshi following behind.

Sasami only gave a small wave at the retreating forms of Rick and the other two women. "Bye, Bye Rick." She said with a small smile.

Ayeka was pinned underneath Azaka, but thankfully her bloated frame absorbed the impact, but still was aching from the crash. "Do something quickly!" She ordered.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Azaka strained.

Ayeka opens her eyes which held a righteous fury in her gaze. "I will never forgive that woman!" She snarled under her breath.

Inside Ryo-Ohki, the trio appeared inside the cockpit and several crystals came closer to their captain. "I'll make her follow us down to earth, as long as she's allowed to fly around up here she's only going to give us trouble." Ryoko said which shocked both Rick and Mihoshi.

"WHAT?! You can't do that Ryoko!" Mihoshi cried out.

"Yeah, she's right, you do that you'll kill her!" He exclaimed.

Ryoko then grabbed Rick by the collar of his shirt and brought him up to her, with his small frame hanging from her grip. "Hey who's side are you on anyway?" She questioned him. "If you like her so much then go join her."

"I'm not on anyone's side, I'm just trying to make sure you don't hurt anyone for no reason, I mean she's just a girl for god's sake!" He retorted.

Ryoko however only gave him a wicked smile which sent chills down his spine. "So what?" She said before turning her attention to the screen, while her ship turned itself right side up and began to push Ryo-Oh down towards earth.

Inside Ryo-Oh the screens began to flare, the alarms blaring as they were caught in earth's atmosphere and burning upon re-entry.

"Ryo-Ohki's mass is growing abnormally." Azaka informed his princess.

"But why aren't they under our control?" Ayeka questioned her guardians.

"They seemed to have used the Master Key." Kamidake said.

Then the whole ship began to rumble violently as a part of Ryo-Oh exploded from the intense heat. "Attack, attack! What are you doing? We must attack!" Ayeka ordered but nothing worked.

"Decent velocity increasing, if we were to fall to earth even our spaceship, Ryo-Oh, will not escape without serious damage." Azaka informed her.

This didn't settle to well for Ayeka. "Oh, how unreasonable that woman is." She said, not feeling surprised by that she-devil's antics. Then she could hear Ryoko's laughter echoing in her ship as the space pirate's image appeared before them, grinning away, despite their situation.

"Ryoko stop this immediately!" Ayeka ordered her but Ryoko only shrugged. Just outside Ryo-Oh was falling apart as they continued their decent at a rapid pace. "Even you won't be able to escape from this unharmed Ryoko!" She told the pirate who only had her eyes closed and laughed.

Mihoshi was crying waterfall tears as she held onto Rick for dear life.

"RICKY SAVE ME!" Mihoshi screamed at the top of her lungs, while squeezing Rick against her massive breasts.

Rick's face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen from being crushed from the fat police woman's grasp. "C-Can't...you're...choking, me!" He gasped while hearing Ryoko laughing and ignoring Ayeka's pleas. '_If we survive this Ryoko, I'm gonna kill you!_'

Their ships were falling too fast and were about to crash into the ocean, until Ayeka had one last ditch effort. "Explode exterior wall units!" She ordered, then outside the rest of Ryo-Oh's frame was destroyed right before the touched the ocean, this made Mihoshi stop scream and loosen her grip, much to Rick's relief as he greedily took in the air in the ship.

Ryo-Ohki was seen gliding over the water with what was left of Ryo-Oh under it, then skipping across the ocean, tumbling around in circles while everyone but Ryoko who only laughed like a hyena, screamed at the top of their lungs and then crashed somewhere off the coast of California.

* * *

** (Next morning) **

Last night was without a doubt, the most hectic event Rick ever went through, after surviving the crash, Ryoko managed to get Ryo-Ohki to fly back to South Dakota just before the coast guard even arrived, the last thing they needed were the media or worse the government on their asses. Right now, he was seen preparing food for everyone, while the noise from the TV was heard in the living room, the news explaining on what they believed that a meteorite had crashed landed and crumbled away to nothing from the impact, if only they knew.

Right now Mihoshi, Sasami and Ryoko were seen in the living room sitting on their rumps, while eating the food Rick made for them, now Rick wasn't at all too happy with the space pirate's stunt last night so he gave her at least a two to three day penalty of no kissing, sleeping, or any other thing she does with him, much to her disappointment.

Ayeka however, was outside in what he could guess in mourning for the loss of her ship, much like Mihoshi both her and Sasami are pretty much stuck with him on earth. After giving the girls their meal Rick went outside to check on Ayeka, and bringing her food in hopes of calming her down. He spotted the fat princess at the shore of the lake behind the house, where pieces of her ship were seen partially sunk and sticking out from the surface.

"Hey Ayeka, breakfast time! Get it while it's hot," Rick called but was ignored. "Seriously if you don't come to get it I'll give it to the others, I'm not about to waste all this food."

However his words fell on deaf ears which made him sigh through his nose. He walked over to her as she sat on her rump, placed the tray in front of her and then sat beside her. "Look, I know that what happened last night shouldn't happen, and I'm sorry that Ryoko went and did that, she's already been given a major time out for it so you don't have to worry about her." He said while giving her a sympathetic look, he placed his left hand on her exposed thigh and slowly rubbed it. "Plus I'm really sorry about what happened to your brother. I never would've imagine that Yosho was your brother, I mean I only heard of him through the stories my neighbor told me, but I had no idea that you two were related."

Ayeka sighs and looks down at Rick. "Thank you, I'm sorry for my recent attitude but that gives me no right to treat you the way I've been doing."

"Even so, you didn't even know he was dead to begin with, but you can't remain stuck in the past forever. The best way you can heal is to come to terms and move on." He told her. "I promise to take care of both you and Sasami, I have no intention of leaving you two alone here on earth."

This makes the princess blush and give a quiet 'thank you' before following him inside and getting her plate to eat.

**(Nighttime)**

Rick was seen in his room just gazing out in the night sky, both Ayeka and Sasami were taking the guest room and Ryoko, still serving her punishment was sleeping in the living room due to her actions. He didn't want to punish her or anything, but she left him no other choice. He sighed to himself and then heard the door opening, he looked over his shoulder and saw Mihoshi walking in with no clothes on.

"Hi Ricky-kun~," The chubby cop said in cute seductive voice while walking over to him with an extra sway in her big hips making the young blush hard.

"M-Mihoshi? Wh-What are you doing?" Rick asked nervously.

**LEMON AHEAD**

The police woman only chuckled before she used her bulk to pin him underneath her on the bed, she tenderly ran her hand on his blushing face before moving close to his left ear. "I just wanted to show you my gratitude for helping me when I had no where else to go, and for being so kind to me." She said hotly in his ear which made him shiver and before he knew it, he felt her lips against his.

He didn't even try to fight it as he just melted into the kiss and started to hungrily kiss the fat woman back making her squeal and giggle into the kiss.

Rick ran his hands through Mihoshi's blubbery body, his hands sinking into her flesh as she slithered her tongue into his mouth, and rolls it around his. Suddenly Mihoshi gasped when she felt something hard poking into her plump body.

"Oh my, is that for me Ricky-kun?" She asked with a giggle while rubbing a hand against Rick's crotch and feeling a very large bulge. "It feels like a big meaty treat all wrapped up for me just waiting to get gobbled down~"

Rick shuddered at both the wordplay and the touch of the chubby space cop and decided to play along. "It could be, why don't you open it and find out Mio-chan~"

This made the tan skinned beauty smile wider and pulls down his underwear, and to her surprise, his member was fully hard and was at least about 17 to 18 inches in length.

This made Mihoshi start to drool with hearts in her eyes as she laid eyes on her lovers man meat, she won't say this out loud but she didn't expect someone so short to be packing something so big. Rick however was a nervous wreck, never once had he ever made love with a girl before, much less a fat alien Amazonian police woman before. '_Shit! I can't believe this is happening!_'

It was happening as Mihoshi took her lover's cock in both hands and began to pump it up and down making Rick moan in pleasure.

"My, my Ricky-kun, I never would've imagine you being this big before." Mihoshi purred while feeling the young man's cock pulsating in her hands. "Just looking at it now makes me feel...hungry." With that she gave the tip a tender lick which made him yelp to the sudden touch of her tongue.

"Oh shit that feels good!" Rick moaned loudly as Mihoshi attacked his cock with a flurry of licks and kisses.

'_If you liked that Ricky-kun, then you'll love this._' Mihoshi then engulfed his cock and began to bop her head up and down on his shaft.

Mihoshi moaned around Rick's monster cock, her face had a heathy shade of red, while cupping his balls in her hand and playing with her breast with her other. Rick wasn't able to hold himself back, he grabbed the top of the space cops head firmly and began to thrust in and out of her mouth making Mihoshi moan in surprise and pleasure at the sudden rough treatment but was enjoying it none the less.

'_Oh, Ricky-kun, never knew you were so bold~_'

Rick's thrusts started to become more desperate and frantic as he felt his balls start to tighten and his dick began to throb more.

"Mihoshi...gonna...cum...soon!" He warned while going into maximum facefucking mode.

And before he knew it, he exploded into Mihoshi's mouth, the fat policewoman yelped in surprise and then started drinking all of his seed, as much as possible.

"Mmmmm you dick milk is so creamy and sweet Ricky-kun~" Mihoshi moaned out while she used her fingers to wipe up any excess cum and then sucking them off.

Rick was softly panting from his first climax, he had no idea it felt that good in her mouth, and seeing her licking her own fingers just made his dick jump at attention once again. Mihoshi notices this and climbs onto the bed before laying down on her belly and spreading her legs a bit. "Now that you're raring to go again why don't you use that big dick of yours and fuck me so silly I get pregnant with your babies~" She said over her shoulder with a very saucy smile and blushing face, and slowly batted her eyelashes.

Her words made him blush so red he would burst into flames. This would be the first time he's ever made love with any girl, especially a tall, fat and tanned skinned girl like Mihoshi. Swallowing a large lump, he walked over to her thundering thighs and massive ass cheeks, which easily dwarfed him in size before aligning his cock at her nether lips.

His tip brush against her lower lips, making them both shiver before he pushes himself passed them electing a gasp from the chubby space cop.

"Oh, Ricky-kun! You feel so big~" Mihoshi moaned.

Rick gritted his teeth when he felt her insides constricting his member, never would he thought the insides of a woman would feel so damn good! He kept pushing until he felt a barrier blocking his cock.

He was surprised that Mihoshi was a virgin but he wasn't gonna complain and felt honored that she was giving her first time to him.

"Are you...sure about letting me..."

"Yes. Go ahead Ricky-kun, make me yours." Mihoshi said with a loving smile to urge him to take her virginity.

He needs no further convincing as he pushes is rough, breaking both his and his partner's virginities making Mihoshi scream in in a mix of pleasure and pain. Rick held onto her massive ass cheeks while the insides were clinging onto his dick like a vice, blood was leaking out of her nether lips while tears were seeping from her eyes.

"M-Mishoshi? You ok?" Rick asked feeling worried about her.

"Hah, I'm...I'm fine Ricky-kun. J-Just give me a minute." Mihoshi panted still reeling from the pain.

Rick nodded and waited patiently for his lover to get used to his size and lose if virginity. Once she gave him an okay nod did he start to pull out slowly until the tip was in and then thrust back in making the chubby space cop woman coo in pleasure. Rick began to do this again and again, getting a steady rhythm going of fucking Mihoshi as she moaned and gasped at the pleasure she was receiving.

"Oh... Ricky-Kun... that...feels so..goood~" Mihoshi moaned out as her small lover fucked he pussy.

"Glad you like it...baby." Rick groaned as he started to pick up the pace in fucking the fat woman.

His movements caused the fatty rolls to quake and quiver like an earthquake, the bed was creaking from Mihoshi's weight but still held firm. Never in all his life would he ever make love with a woman, especially a fat, Amazonian space woman before.

Mihoshi's face gained a healthy shade of red her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head, when Rick started kneading and rolling her massive ass cheeks.

She loved the feeling of his small hands touching her body in such a lewd way, it reminded her of some of those shotacon manga she had stashed in her ship and masturbates to in her spare time.

'_Except this time my shota is real and his name is Ricky-kun and he's all mine!_' Mihoshi squealed in her head.

Rick thrusts faster and faster, and Mihoshi panted even louder when the young man's cock was almost piercing her womb. It wasn't until Rick suddenly found himself pushed and pinned under Mihoshi, with the cop straddling him and bouncing herself on his small frame.

Rick reached out and grabbed her belly and smothered himself in her girth that covered him like a blanket, while liking her belly button.

"Nooo~don't play with my belly like that Ricky-kun." Mihoshi whinned out with a mad blush on her face.

"But your belly is so nice and soft I can't help it," Rick groaned out before kissing it playfully. "Besides, I think your big coco belly is really cute."

Rick then buries his face back into Mihoshi's belly again which only made her squeal in surprise. This only made her bounce on him even faster this time, so much so the bed could actually cave in, but it still held firm. '_oh god, Ricky-kun!_' Mihoshi inwardly exclaimed as she felt herself reaching her limit.

Rick could also feel himself reaching his limit so he continued to play with Mihoshi's fat belly more and give it kisses and nibbles here and there to help bring her over the edge. After a few more thrusts Rick finally exploded, Mihoshi threw her head back and let out a cry of bliss as her insides were flooded with Rick's lifegiving seed, this brought tears out of the young lady's eyes as she could feel her insides swelling up, which was hard to tell from the outside due to her girth.

"Oh Ricky-kun I can feel you filling me up with your seed~" Mihoshi cooed while running her belly fondly. "I wonder if you got me pregnant with how much you pumped into me."

Rick's mind began to wonder at those words, he started getting images of a heavily pregnant space cop in a more lewd outfit of her uniform with her boobs bigger than they are now and leaking milk while her belly is big and round with children. That gets his cock to throb painfully hard again which Mihoshi somehow noticed and squeezed his rod with her velvety soft pussy.

"Does my little man like the idea of knocking me up?" Mihoshi purred teasingly getting Rick to blush and nod slowly. "Then what's say we try and make it happen yes?"

With strength that must have been gifted from a Divine Being, Rick gave a growl and throw the chubby woman off of him and onto her back making her squeal in surprise. He then punched onto her and shoved his diamond hard cock back into her pussy and proceeded to fuck her again only more savagely than before with a purpose, knock this slutty chubby space cop up!

"Yes! More, more, pound me more Ricky-kun!" Mihoshi squealed as she felt the full force of the young man's thrusts which rocked her whole body.

It was then the bed finally caved in from all the rocking, and was crushed flat underneath Mihoshi, however her bulk absorbed the impact and didn't even fazed her or Rick. Unaware of the two the door was slightly cracked open and someone was watching their little session.

It was Ryoko, while she was jealous of the space cop for having fun with 'her' man she had to admit that the way Ricky was fucking Mihoshi was pretty hot. '_Soon, pretty soon Ricky boy, I'll show you a good time so hard you won't be able to resist me._' Ryoko thought to herself with a very ravenous look in her eyes.

**End lemon**

** (Next morning)**

We find Rick downstairs making breakfast while humming happily, still remembering the good time he had with his space cop lover last night. Ryoko was still serving her time out from that incident with Ayeka's ship, which was almost over, hopefully that'll make her think about endangering their lives like that.

As he cooked he heard someone coming into the kitchen, looks over his shoulder and saw Ayeka coming in. "Morning Ayeka," He greeted with a smile.

"...Morning." She greeted back albeit slowly.

Rick took notice of this and fully turned his attention to her. "Still feeling a little down about before?" He asked already figuring what was on her mind.

"Yes and I'm sure you would be as well if it happened to you," The princess said with a frown.

Rick sighs before going back to cooking. "I probably would be upset too but I also wouldn't be sitting around all day being mopey about it as well."

"I know that, it's just, I'm worried that the fact that neither Sasami or I will be able to return to our home planet of Jurai." She sighed before looking out the window. "I'm sure our mother must be wondering where we are now."

Rick sighed through his nose while setting the food up on the table. "I know you're missing home Ayeka, but try not to let it get you down." He said while walking over to the tall princess and placing a hand on her thigh again. "I did promise to make yours and Sasami's stay here on earth as comfortable as possible. At least, until someone finds you."

She blushes be for nodding a giving a quiet thank you before going to relax at the couch while he finished cooking breakfast for everyone. Once done he called everyone for food before they all say around the TV together.

"Alright, since this is your first time living here on earth, let me introduce you to some of my favorite shows." Rick said while reaching out at the desk where the TV is and pulls out a movie case.

"What is it, what is it?" Mihoshi and Sasami asked with childlike curiosity.

Even Ryoko seemed a bit interested by what he has in store for them.

He then showed them the case which was a Looney Tunes collection set. "I think you girls are gonna enjoy this," Rick said with a grin making the girls look at him in confusion.

** (A few hours later)**

The house was filled with uncontrollable laughter coming from the space women as they had finished watching another episode of the popular cartoon show, before watching another episode where Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck were going about which hunting season it really is.

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"I say it's duck season, and I say FIRE!"

BANG!

This made the girls erupted into even more laughing fits, when they saw Daffy Duck getting blasted instead. Ryoko was howling with laughter, banging on her knee and rolling onto her back. Mishoshi and Sasami were a couple of giggling loons when they saw the tables turning on poor Elmer Fudd. Even Ayeka was laughing at the irony of the hunter becoming the hunted.

"So I take it you girls enjoyed it?" Rick asks with a smile as hey skips to the next episode.

"This is the funniest shit I've ever seen in my life!" Ryoko cackled.

"I didn't know Earth had such funny shows, these are much better than they are back home!" Sasami giggled with Mihoshi nodding along with her.

"I must say, these are rather enjoyable shows indeed." Ayeka said feeling much better.

"Oh, trust me girls, there's a lot more to what this planet can offer." Rick said before putting on another show; Tom and Jerry.

** (Hours later) **

The sun was already beginning to set after Rick and the girls had a movie/TV show marathon, the young boy showed the space girls all the movies he owned, from comedy movies, to action/adventure movies, to romance (much to their joy especially Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi), to horror and thriller.

Rick was just outside on a lounge chair watching the sun setting, Ryoko turned in early since her time out would be over first thing in the morning, Mishoshi was in her room reading whatever book she found. All that was left were the sisters.

"Would it be alright if we sit here, Richard?"

Rick turns as saw both Ayeka and Sasami behind his chair.

"Sure, why not?" He said then he suddenly found himself being lifted by Sasami who then sat on her rump and placed him on her belly with him in between her bust.

"There! I feel much better than some chair don't I?" The younger princess giggled making Rick join her.

"Yeah, definitely."

Ayeka only shook her head, a small ping of jealousy raced through her when Sasami placed her young host on her royal girth, and sank into her breasts. Feeling a little bold she reached out, plucked Rick from her sister and placed him on her girth.

"...N-Normally I wouldn't do this to someone else, but for you Richard I'll make an exception." She said with a small blush.

Sasami only giggled at the sight of her sister's blushing face, which only made Ayeka turn even redder.

"Hey, I don't care which of you I sit on, you're both very comfortable then any old chair or couch." Rick smiled while rubbing the princess' bare breast.

She blushes and says a quite thank you before they all went back to enjoying the sunset in a comfortable silence. When the sun finally set, Sasami called it a night turned in while giving the two a mischievous knowing look, mostly to her sister. As Rick just finished brushing his teeth and entering his room, in the place of his now ruined bed, was none other than Ayeka herself in all her naked glory.

"A-Ayeka?" Rick stuttered.

"H-Hello Rick," The princess stuttered out. "D-Do you like what you s-see?"

"Umm...yes?" Rick answered unsure, not sure what he was supposed to say in this situation.

"I-I just...wanted to r-repay you back for the kindness that you've showed us, and when I saw your bed ruined, I...I wanted to...to let you sleep on me as your bed from now on." Ayeka said through her stuttering as her heart was hammering under her breast.

"W-Well if you're sure about that." He said.

Ayeka already sat herself down on the mattress on the floor, laid herself down and saw Rick climbing up on her bloated body bringing a blanket over him.

"Are you comfy Ricky?" The princess asks.

"Yeah I am," Rick says with a blush.

Rick felt a hand on his head and found himself being pulled close to Ayeka's left breast just a few inches away from her teat.

"G-Good night, Ricky." Ayeka said before falling asleep.

Rick gazed at the sleeping princess for a few moments before lowering his head further onto her breast, and left her warmth and the sound of her heart beat lull him to sleep.

Just outside the room Sasami saw the whole thing and quietly giggled to herself before closing the door.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I own nothing in this story except for the OCs, no flames, also this stories is for those who're into these kinds of things. And this story is a multi X-over with GXP and War on Geminar. **

**(Dream sequence) **

A large and luscious field of grass and what could be cat-tails were seen, as there were various wooden roots barely exposed from the ground and a large tree was seen from the horizon. This was the planet Jurai, the home world of Ayeka and Sasami. Said princess was seen in the field as a young 9 to 10 year old girl, with a small developing fat belly and small chubby cheeks. Her hair had long twin pigtails and wore a crown made of flowers.

She was humming to herself as she woven some flowers together and made a second flower crown. With it finished she smiled and giggled to herself until she saw a very darkish red flower. "That's a Royal Tear drop." She said as she plucked it.

"Ayeka." A familiar voice called out.

Smiling, she got up and quickly made her way over to where she heard the voice. It was then she saw him. Her older half brother Yosho!  
Panting she came to a halt before him and held the second flower crown before him. "For you Yosho." She said offering the crown to him.

Yosho smiled and kneels before his little plump sister and lets her placed the crown over his head. "Ayeka, why are you out here?" He questioned her.

"Because you went out, leaving me behind." Ayeka answered him with a cute smile.

Chuckling Yosho scooped her up and held her in his arms. Ayeka turned away from him with a small blush forming. "On day...I will be your bride, won't I Yosho?" She asked while turning back to him.

"When you grow up." He said to her. Then she held the very flower she picked before him.

"It is the color of your eyes."

"A Royal Teardrop." He blinked before Ayeka slips it onto his crown. Then he placed her back down and sat before her, then he removed the crown and took the flower out much to his sister's confusion.

"What's wrong?" Ayeka asked.

"...This flower...shouldn't be used for happy occasions." He told her as his voice suddenly echoed.

As Ayeka stared at Yosho in puzzlement there was an explosion from behind her, strong enough to blow her crown off and caused it to fall apart. There was a great fire erupting from the tree as smoke rose above the branches. Suddenly, the familiar laughter of the notorious space pirate, Ryoko, ran through the sky as tree red lasers soared through the sky and destroyed the tree. The fat space pirate was seen sitting on a large stone as her darkened face had a pair of bright red eyes.

"You devil!" Yosho snarled as he rose back up on his feet and brought out his sword, as the blue blade appeared he charged at the space pirate with a war cry.

Then Ayeka appeared again this time as her older self as she watched Yosho racing towards the space pirate. "Take me with you! Yosho, take me with you!" She called out as she watched him racing towards Ryoko's ship. "YOSHO!" Then everything went black as the fat princess was running to where her brother went panting loudly as she desperately searched for Yosho, who was nowhere to be seen.

She stopped running and looked all around her. "Where are you? Yosho?" Ayeka called only to gasp when she turned to her left and saw a glowing shadowy figure. "Yosho?" She raced over to the figure believing it to be her brother. When she came close she saw him with his back turned to her.

"Yosho?" She said but when he turns around and suddenly took the form of Richard Drake who had a somber expression. She gasped and stopped before the smaller boy when he looked up to her.

"Yosho? I'm sorry Ayeka...but he's dead." He told her which almost made her heart stop.

"What?" Ayeka gasped with a few tears flying from her eyes.

Rick then brought out the Master Key and held it to her. "Here... Take this to remember him by."

Ayeka blinked only once as a small whimper escaped her and looks down at the Master Key in her hands. It suddenly started glowing and was turned into glittering dust flying upward in the black void. Ayeka couldn't hold in it anymore and threw her head back crying in grief as the sword crumbled in her hands.

**(End dream sequence)**

Ayeka continued crying out as tears seeped through her eyes, and then snaps them wide open to see that she was in Rick's room and not on her home planet.

"That's enough Ayeka," The chubby ruler chastised herself while rubbing the tears out her eyes. "You're a Princess, crying is beneath you." She then noticed that Rick wasn't even sleeping on her body. She looked around only to see that she was alone in the nude. "Richard?" She said while turning to the desk beside the mattress on the floor, since the bedframe was ruined from Rick's and Mihoshi's love-making session before. Therefore the girls would be his only beds, something that they have no problem with.

The only thing that was on the desk was the master Key itself. Sighing, she grabs it and held it close to her heart. "...He isn't dead, he can't be." Ayeka said to herself hoping beyond hope that her brother was still alive.

Getting up from the bed she walked over to the window to see the sun slowly rising from the horizon. "I wish I could go home to planet Jurai." She said to herself. Then she looked down to see Ryoko walking towards the lake. "What is she up to so early?" She asked no one in particular before she lightly scowled at the fat space pirate. "Really, what a disgusting thing to see first thing in the morning. That monster woman!" She huffed before closing the blind and marching to her guest room to get dressed.

Outside Ryoko was walking over the surface of the lake, it appeared that she was looking for something. "Hmmm. Let's see." Ryoko said to herself before sinking into the lake. When she reached the bottom she was looking through the wreckage of Ayeka's ship, then she spotted something which made her smile. "Aha!" What she found was a large black orb of some kind among the rubble. She picks it up in her hands and giggled before rubbing the orb against her cheek.

Somewhere in town Rick was seen shopping for more supplies due to how much the girls ate, thankfully he had enough money to last them a life time, but that still didn't mean he couldn't worry about them going broke.

"Alright I think I have everything, now to get these home for the girls," Rick muttered to himself.

"Rick? That you?"

He hears a familiar voice from behind and looks over his soldier. The person was a lovely woman who looked to be in her early 20s with a light tanned skin tone, with a curvaceous body, her hair was a bright red color which was tied to a tail, her eyes were a hazel nut brown and her bust was a double B-Cub breasts.

"Selene! I didn't realize you got back!" Rick exclaimed when he saw the woman.

"I know, I just got back from visiting family yesterday." Selene Brooke smiled while walking over to the young man. She was currently an employee of the store that Rick was shopping in.

"Well I hope you had a good time," Rick said while placing his food on the belt so it could be scanned.

I sure did. Also, what's with all this food you're buying?" Selene asked with a raised eyebrow while eyeing her small friend's cart which was comically pulled up with food.

"Long story short I gained four new housemates recently and they have really big appetites so I have to get a lot more food than usual" Rick sigh tiredly while rubbing forehead. "Not to mention they can be a bit of handful at times but they're good people."

"Oh really? They must be a real riot at parties." Selene smirked with her arms crossed.

"You have no idea." Rick uttered under his breath.

* * *

Back at the house a door was opened and out came Sasami, awake and a little annoyed by her sister's behavior. She stops outside the hall and turns around which caused her exposed breasts to jiggle. "Come on Ayeka!" She exclaims at her sister.

"I don't want to." Ayeka said while briefly poking her head out of the guest room. "No. I don't want to!" She protests while retreating back in the room. Even after Rick had accepted both her and Sasami into his home, Ayeka still felt very home sick as well as being in denial about her brother's death.

But Sasami wouldn't have it. "Don't be so difficult!" She argued while marching back in the room. "Listen to me Ayeka you've either stayed in this room or in Richard's room for almost two weeks, enough is enough, it's very rude! And after all the generosity that Richard showed us, you're still being a little selfish, he's gonna think we Juraians don't even have the courtesy to say 'thank you'."

That didn't settle well with Ayeka at all. "No he won't Sasami!" Ayeka snapped making her sister flinch. Ayeka's face lost any anger and a small frown was replaced and she placed her hand on her cheek. "But... He is out of the house right now is he not?" She softly asked.

"He is. He just left little more than an hour or two ago, and he told me to try and get you out of your funk." Sasami said firmly before shaking her head. "This is very, very hard on me."

Knowing that both her sister and Rick didn't want Ayeka to wallow in her depression, she conceded to her sister's words and lightly sighed. "I'm sorry Sasami." She apologized. "I shouldn't be worrying too much about these things."

Sasami looked at her sister for a moment before sighing in relief.

Ayeka straightens her clothing and then patted her exposed breasts, giving them an extra boing, before turning to the door. "Let's go." She said before walking out.

Sasami let out a small 'phew' and follows her. Sasami was the first to walk down the stair she stops half way to see her sister following behind, on the couch was Ryoko lying on her side, she sits up to see both sister coming down while letting out a 'hmm'.

Ayeka spotted her and froze before closing her eyes and looking the other way. "I hate this!" She said clearing still sore at Ryoko for destroying her ship.

Sasami saw this and went back to grab her hands and dragged her down. "Come on, Ayeka!" She urged while pulling her sister.

Ryoko smirks while sitting on the floor on her rump due to the couch not being big enough to hold her, held the black orb in against her gut as the two sisters came down. "Well look who's here, it's been so long I was beginning to think you'd died, your majesty." Ryoko said still smirking.

Ayeka didn't acknowledge her while Sasami noticed that they were the only ones in the living room. "Where're Richard and Mihoshi?" She asked.

"Ricky boy just got back home now, and Mihoshi's outside helping him bring in the grub."

"What is that you have in you grasp Pirate?" Ayeka asked Ryoko rudely.

"Wouldn't you like to know~" Ryoko answered in a sing-song voice, making the eldest princess growl in annoyance. "You'll find out soon enough once Ricky gets back in."

Sasami, curious as a cat walks over to Ryoko. "What is it?" She asked.

Ryoko held orb with both hands while turning to the little princess. "Sure you wanna know?" She asked while getting a node from Sasami, and a huff from Ayeka. Ryoko only smirked at Ayeka while turning back to Sasami. "It was born this morning. Isn't it adorable!" She squealed and rubs her cheek against the orb.

"Did you lay it?" Sasami asked feeling excited by the fact that the orb was an egg, and Ryoko being a mother.

Ayeka gasped when she saw her sister getting too close to the 'egg'. "Ah, Sasami, get away don't touch it!" She exclaimed which made her sister stop.

Then their ears picked up voices coming their way and saw Rick coming into view with Mihoshi behind him. "Thanks for helping me with groceries, Mihoshi." Rick said while stepping aside for the fat Amazonian cop to squeeze through.

"It's no problem, Ricky-kun. I just can't wait for tonight's dinner!" She beams with sparkly eyes before kissing him on the cheek.

"Heh, I'm sure." He blushed before turning to see Ayeka before him. "Ayeka, you're out now?"

Ayeka quickly adjusted herself before turning her full attention to Rick, with a blush appearing on her face. "Please allow me to express my sincere g-gratitude for the hospitality, you kindly offered to...J-Juraian royal family." Ayeka stutters at the end while looking down at Rick, who only stared in bewilderment at her behavior before she blushed even brighter. "Uh, a-anyway thank you very much Richard!" She said bowing and causing her breasts to jiggle.

"...Uh, ah, y-yeah sure. It's...It's no problem Ayeka." Rick said sheepishly rubbing his neck which made Mihoshi giggle.

"Hey, hey, princess! Don't you wanna know about this egg?" Ryoko asked with a wide smirk.

"I have no intentions of speaking with you." Ayeka told the pirate with a huff, before she gasped when she saw Sasami holding the 'egg' in between her bare breasts. "Sasami, what're you doing?! You'll get germs from that!"

Sasami who was rubbing the 'egg' in her breasts with a bright smile, turns to her sister like nothing bad happened. "But Ryoko's baby's gonna be born and that's definitely something I wanna see!" She beams while hugging the 'egg' in her breasts before turning to Ryoko. "So are you married Ryoko? Who's the father?"

Ryoko gained a sly smile with a quick glance at Ayeka before leaning to Sasami's ear. "Well now..." She began and whispers to the young princess.

"Sasami!"

Said little princess listened to every detail to Ryoko's words, and gasped loudly as the pirate laughs. "Richard's the father!?" She cried out in shock.

"I'M THE WHAT NOW!?" Richard exclaimed in shock while the other girls looked just as shocked as him. "RYOKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT THIS TIME?!" Rick suddenly froze and turns back to Ayeka who was shaking with fury building up. "N-Now, Ayeka, it's not what you think!"

"No? Then tell me what it really looks like Richard, 'cause it seems to me that you fancy that monster woman more than you thought!" Ayeka snapped feeling disgusted by her host's actions even though he was kind to her and her sister.

"BUT SHE AND I NEVER EVEN MADE LOVE, SHE WAS STILL SERVING HER PUNISHMENT!"

"That's right! Besides I'm the one who Ricky-kun made love with, so why would you even think that!?" Mihoshi cried out with teary eyes over the accusation the princess made.

Suddenly Ryoko appeared beside Rick and leans against his smaller frame with her gut almost engulfing him. "What're you so embarrassed about? I mean after all, we did have ourselves a night of passion right before the princess even arrived." Ryoko smirked while scooping Rick in her arms and placing him in between her breasts. "Besides, I'm just so happy! Happy to bear a child of the man I love~" She coos and then place the 'egg' in his hands. "Go ahead. Feel it now, it won't be long."

"Ryoko…" Rich snarls under his breath while holding the 'egg'.

Everyone stared at the 'egg' in his hands for what felt like an eternity until the 'egg' was shaking in his hands. Rick gasped as red cracks appeared and steam escaped from the cracks, then the eggs bursts open to reveal a furry rabbit leg which made Rick yelp and drop the 'egg'. Both Sasami and Mihoshi gasped before they slowly laughed at the sight of the newborn baby. The baby pulled its head out of the 'egg' which revealed it to be a cross between a cat and a rabbit, with light brown fur, white paws and a small red gem on the forehead.

The creature lets out a meow much like a cat as Rick was set back down, and Ryoko scoops up the creature. "C'mere you." She said before nuzzling the creature against her cheek. "That's a good little Ryo-Ohki."

Rick blinked a few times before he gasped in realization. "Ryo-Ohki? As in your ship, Ryo-Ohki? That thing...is your ship's _child?!_" He asked.

Ryoko giggled and nods.

Ayeka narrows her eyes at the sight of the laughing pirate. "It can't be true." She said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah princess, better believe it, it's true."

"Can a space ship have a baby!" Sasami questioned while she and Mihoshi gazed at the little cabbit.

"Sure! My ship was totally destroyed so it reproduced itself." She answered before turning to the fuming Ayeka. "You must be crazy to think it's Ricky's child."

"YOU SHAMELESS BITCH!" Ayeka roared with a red steaming face with sharp teeth and white narrowed eyes as she took a aggressive step forward.

She didn't get far as Rick stood in front of her. "Hey! Hey! What did I tell you about fighting? I know what Ryoko did wasn't cool but it was just a prank, nobody got hurt so that's no reason to cause any harm"

Ayeka snorted steam from her nose a few times before her face lost all red. She gave one last glare ar Ryoko and huffed with her nose in the air and walked away with her flabby body trembling like an earthquake. However just before she got to the door she felt someone bumping into her belly.

"Whoops!" The person called out.

Ayeka snapped out of her anger and looks down to see an elderly man roughly around his mid to late 50s, unlike Rick he was a Japanese elderly man with a fair skin tone, greyish black hair with a tail tied up and reaching mid back, a finely trimmed mustache and a thin wire glasses, he wore a what would be considered a Japanese priest robe. Looking down at the man he could barely reach but the bottom of her bare breasts and looks away with a small blush.

"I beg your pardon." She apologizes only to lightly gasp and look back at the old man.

"What's wrong miss? What is it?" He asked her in a friendly tone.

Ayeka stared at the old man's eyes for but a few moments, something about them seemed vaguely...familiar. She blinked a few times before shaking her head. "...N-No, no. Nothing really." She said before walking around the smaller man and walked out of the house.

Back in the living room Ryo-Ohki was climbing up on the couch and fell rolling into a ball on the cushion, making both Mihoshi and Sasami laugh at the cute cabbit. The little creature was licking her fur clean when she saw the young princess' face close to her, she meowed in surprise as Sasami giggles. The little cabbit meows happily and leaps into Sasami's arm and climbs up her shoulder. Both girls laughed when Ryo-Ohki went around Sasami's neck and on her right shoulder before nuzzling the princess' plump face.

Rick sighs from what just happened and Ryoko, being the imp she was, only laughed. "You know I find that princess so amusing." She smirked while looking down at Rick. "She really kills me."

"Honestly Ryoko have you know shame at all? I mean, don't you even have the slightest bit of conscious at all?" He asked with a frown on his lips.

The fat pirate turns to face him with a blush on her face and teary eyes. "You are just so sweet!" She beams which confused him, Ryoko then scoops Rick in her arms and hugs him against her. "You're so sweet to be concerned about me!" She coos before feeling him up which made Rick tremble at her touch, however she frowned when she felt nothing on him. "By the way Ricky, you wouldn't happen to know where the sword is, would you?"

"I just handed it over to Ayeka, since it's hers after all." Rick answered her which made Ryoko look at him in disbelief.

"YOU WHAT!-?" She exclaimed while holding him in arms length. "But that sword contains all of my energy source! Oh, why did you give it back, Ricky?!" Ryoko moaned in despair as she drops Rick and backs away only to freeze when she felt a pair of hands grabbing on her massive cheeks.

"Second time today a large young lady runs into me. I guess I must be lucky." The old man smirked while squeezing the space pirate's cheeks much to her annoyance.

Rick gawked when he saw the old man behind Ryoko, as did Mihoshi and Sasami. "Yoshimura I'm shocked!" Rick called out

Growling, Ryoko backs away from the old man, and throws a punch at him, but to everyone's surprise he caught her punch like it was nothing.

"Now, now my dear, you're a few centuries to early to be challenging me to a fist fight," Yoshimura chided playfully.

Ryoko pulls her fist away, dumbfounded by some small elderly man, who caught her fist that can easily punch a hole in the wall.

Rick walks up to the senior with his arms crossed. "How've you been doing old man? It's been awhile since you last visited." Rick said with a small smile forming.

"Indeed it has been. Though, I must say Richard, I'm surprised to see you surrounded with such lovely ladies. Even if they are on the round side." Yoshimura said while gesturing to the girls.

"Hmph! I'll have you know I rather like being this way!" Ryoko said crossing her arms briefly forgetting what happened with her fist being caught. "I mean, being fat like this is way better than being a simple twig." She proudly smirked while Sasami and Mihoshi nodded, agreeing with the pirate's words. They had seen pictures and videos of the earth women before, to them being fat was their way of life, especially in Jurai in Ayeka's and Sasami's case.

"Well even so, not a lot of women would agree."

Rick clears his throat before walking beside him. "Anyhow, girls, I forgot to mention to you all that this is Mr. Yoshimura Masaki, my next door neighbor who's been helping me all this time before you came to my life." Rick introduced.

Yoshimura bows to the girls. "A pleasure to meet all of you." He smiled.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm heading out." Rick said while walking towards the door.

"Richard, don't forget practice this afternoon. That's another reason why I'm here." Yoshimura said before hearing the door closing. "Aside from looking out for him, I've been training Richard martial arts and swordsmanship, due to his size he tends to get picked on by others despite being so fiery about his height."

"I can see that." Ryoko muttered having recalled him reacting so violently when she called him short the first time they met, before continuing looking at her fist.

Then Ryo-Ohki sensed something from the glass door and hops off Sasami's head.

"Ryo-Ohki?"

The little cabbit rushes over but only to crash into the glass frame. Shaking her head she spotted someone walking towards the lake, as did Sasami. It was her sister who they spotted standing by the edge of the lake. "Ayeka." Sasami said under her breath, before looking to the cabbit and saw her actually phasing through the glass door and raced towards her sister. "Hey, where you going?" Sasami asked before trying to do the same, but found that she couldn't and winced when she hit her head. "Ryo-Ohki!" She called out but then gasped when she heard an explosion behind her.

The culprit was Ryoko who punched the stairway with her fist, testing it since Yoshimura caught her fist, pleased that her punch could still decimate things she turns to see the shocked looks on both Mihoshi and Sasami's faces, while Yoshimura had a deadpanned expression.

* * *

Outside by the lake, Ayeka was looking at the ruins of her ship still grieving over the fact that she and her sister can't get home. She closed her eyes as a sob escaped her lips unaware that Ryo-Ohki walked up beside the fat princess. The cabbit sensed that Ayeka was distressed and softly meows and goes to rub her head against her leg, which made Ayeka gasp from the cabbit's touch and cries out in surprise.

Ayeka grabbed her dress and hopped around to keep Ryo-Ohki from touching her, while the cabbit pounced around the fat amazon before stopping before her and lets out a simple meow. "Ryo-Ohki." Ayeka said with a very strained and angry smile before shifting into a frown and tries to shoo the cabbit away. "Go away you dirty little thing!"

The cabbit only meowed happily while trying to rub against the princess more forcing Ayeka to move back more.

Ayeka huffs and glares down at Ryo-Ohki. "Very well then! I want you to stay right tjere and I'll be the one to go away." She told the cabbit before walking past her. "Now don't you dare follow me." She said again before leaving.

But Ryo-Ohki ignored her and followed the irate princess. The duo continued onward through Rick's land going past the woods till they find a dirt road, Ayeka stopping briefly to see Ryo-Ohki following her but continues onward till they came upon a set of stone stairs and climbs up them. When the princess spotted another dirt road to the left she takes it and the little cabbit continued following her, finally Ayeka had enough and turns to her stalker.

"I said don't follow me!" She firmly reminded the cabbit.

Ryo-Ohki stops to a halt and quickly darted away to hide behind a flower, barely poking her head to stare teary eye at Ayeka. Ayeka however ignored the look and would've moved on until she stops and double-takes when she spotted a very familiar red flower. "A Royal Tear drop." She gasped softly.

She walks over and kneels to pick up the flower. Upon closer inspection it was the very same flower that was found on her home planet! "It...can't be." Ayeka recalled the moment she was in the grassy field where her brother, Yosho, found her and presented it to him back before everything went south from Ryoko's assault on Jurai. Ayeka closed her eyes as a few tear drops fell onto her breasts and sliding onto her dress, as she held the flower. Ryo-Ohki meows as she climbs on the saddened princess and a tear fell on her nose. She licked at Ayeka's hand in comfort but the princess brought her hands to her face.

"Leave me alone!" She pleaded as she continued to cry. "Please leave me alone."

Ryo-Ohki climbs down from Ayeka feeling like she failed to calm the princess down, she walks away from Ayeka until she spotted another flower. Ayeka continued to weep until she felt something on her bare breasts and saw Ryo-Ohki on her mounds, holding up a bright red flower with a white center. "For me?" Ayeka asked which the cabbit meows to her.

Slowly a smile appeared on her lips as she held the flower and the cabbit, lightly petting her. "But...didn't you know that I...hate you, you funny little thing?" She said with no real malice in her words as Ryo-Ohki purrs to her touch. Ayeka giggles as the cabbit rubs herself in her boobs when she heard voices nearby.

So did Ryo-Ohki and she hops away from Ayeka, both the princess and cabbit raced off towards the sounds of the voices and she hid herself as best as she could due to her larger size and fat body, and spotted Rick wielding a wooden sword and appears to be swatting a small log tied to a string and jumping on smaller logs, with Yoshimura watching him.

"Good, keep your form firm and loose but not too much or else you'll get sloppy," Yoshimura directed.

"Yes sir," Rick answered while he continued his training.

Ayeka continued watching in awe taken by surprise by Rick's skill with the sword, despite his smaller size he was quite nimble with the sword. However, as Rick jumped on one of the logs his footing slipped and he fell on the ground.

Yoshimura sighs through his nose as his pupil picked himself up. "You're getting better, but you must always make sure not to lose your footing, understand?" He stated while getting up and walking to Rick.

"Yes sir." Rick nodded.

Ayeka quietly giggles to herself when Rick fell on his back.

"Alright, let's start over with the basic patterns."

"Ok." Both of them had their wooden swords at their hips, and drew them simultaneously and placed the tips of their blades on each other's shoulders, something tat caught Ayeka's attention.

"Ready?"

"Hai!"

With that both charged past each other with a yell and began their training. As this went on Ayeka watched on with wide eyes. '_That's!_' She thought to herself as Rick's image was suddenly replaced by the image of her brother as he swung his sword. '_That's just like...the swordplay routines of Jurai's royal family... Yosho…_'

"It may be a clue to his whereabouts." She said to herself before trying to call out. "Richard...AH!" Only for her to slip and fall back downward like a large ball.

Rick stops when he heard someone calling to him and cried out when he was hit on the head by Yoshimura's sword, who was standing on his right leg with his sword underneath his left leg. "What's wrong, Richard? You're a sitting duck!" Yoshimura calmly chided.

"Jesus, was that part of the routine as well Yoshi?" Rick painfully asked while rubbing his head.

"No."

Walking towards where Ayeka was, Rick poked through the bushes. "What was that?" He asked himself and gasped when he saw Ayeka on her backside, her breasts spread apart on her chest and her belly almost rolling on her chest.

"Why? Why must I suffer from this kind of disgrace?" She wines and then spotted Rick and quickly fixes herself as her came down to help her.

"What're you doing down there Ayeka?" He asked her while coming up to her side. "You alright?"

"I'm sorry Richard. I'm alright." She simply said while looking away from him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm alright." She said again and tries to stand up only to wince when she fell and almost smothered Rick in her belly, when she felt a sharp pain in her left ankle. "It hurts!" She hissed. Rick pulls away from her and looks at her leg, there was a bruise forming and it was bent the wrong way, no doubt accidentally twisting it from falling. But what caught his eye was a trail of blood.

"Red blood!" He said aloud which caught Ayeka's attention. He quickly waved his hands to dismiss her question as Yoshimura came down.

"What are you two doing down there?" He questions and then saw the twisted ankle. "Hmm, that looks like a bad sprain." He then began to take a white cloth and started tying it around the princess' leg.

"Uh, sir?" She asked getting the old man's attention. "That swordplay routine you were preforming... I was wondering-"

"Richard, you better carry this young lady home as best you can. She better not be using this foot for awhile." Yoshimura ordered cutting Ayeka off and getting back up.

"Uh, sir, did I say anything to offend you?" Ayeka asked as Yoshimura was leaving them.

"I'll be on my way home. You should to Richard, it looks like it'll be raining soon." Is all he said before seemingly vanishing in the trees.

"I hate it when he does that crap," Rick sighs in annoyance while Ryo-Ohki meowed in agreement.

Ayeka only continued gazing at where Yoshimura went before yelping when she felt herself being lifted. She looked down below her boobs to see Rick actually LIFTING her on his back as much as possible. "Uh, Richard? Are you sure you can carry me?" Ayeka asked while feeling her face heating up from his small frame almost sinking into her belly.

"I'm...sure! You'd...be...surprised by...the training he puts me through!" Rick said gritting his teeth and began walking towards the direction of his home with Ryo-Ohki hopping beside him.

"I...I do hope I'm not too heavy for you." Ayeka said with a shade of pink replacing her blush.

"You? Heavy? Oh no! You're practically a balloon in my grasp!" Rick said through his teeth as he continued making his way down the stairs slowly so he doesn't fall down.

Hearing how Rick called her light in his hands made Ayeka blush brighter. While she easily towers over him and any other human on earth, and outweighs them, he was able to lift her despite his small stature. It actually made her heart flutter to hear him call her light in his hands. Ayeka hummed while leaning a little and pushing Rick further into her belly.

As they made their way home the skies grew dark and it started to rain. Back in Rick's home Ryoko was seen lying on her side in a slump. When Rick and Ayeka were out of the house, she went through the princess' belongings to look for the sword, but sadly she hasn't found it much to her annoyance.

"Ryoko, it's raining!" Sasami called out as she walked over to the pirate. "Ryoko please stop the rain." She pleaded while placing her hands on said pirate's belly. "Stop the rain, my sister and the others are still outside."

"Well, sorry, on this planet they don't have a way of doing that yet." Ryoko mumbles to her before her frown vanished as she sat up and looks down at Sasami. "Hey, Sasami darling, do you happen to know where your adorable sister keeps Ricky's sword by any chance?" She questions hoping that Sasami might tell her where the sword is.

"Yes, she carries it wherever she goes I think."

This shot down any hopes Ryoko had and falls on her back. "Of course."

* * *

As it was raining heavily outside, Rick carried Ayeka to a large barn that was made for extra storage, he opens the door and walks inside huffing and snorting steam from his nose.

"We can...rest here...until the...rain lets...up," Rick panted out while setting the princess down gently.

"Thank you for carrying me Rick," Ayeka says gratefully.

"No problem," The teen waves off while closing the door

Ayeka was lightly shivering despite her flab keeping her warm but her clothes were soaked. Rick gathered some of the straw from the other side of the barn and placed it in a fireplace that acted like a furnace before lighting it up. Rick takes his shirt off and squeezes it out as much as possible, while finding a dry rag and hands it over to Ayeka.

"Here, you can use it to dry yourself off." He said while trying his hardest not to stare at her soaked boobs.

"Thank you." Ayeka said before sitting up from the straw pile she was on and started to disrobe herself.

Rick blushed a bit brighter at seeing her naked form before turning away and letting Ayeka take to towel to dry off.

As Ayeka was drying herself off she saw Rick's back facing her, when she first saw him taking his shirt of the first time, she could see some developing muscles on him. Not exactly big for someone his size but slightly noticeable with his shirt off. She felt her face heat up when she unconsciously undressed him and felt her heart skipping a beat.

Rick slowly looks over his shoulder to see the naked princess draying her flabby body, sure, he saw her nude the first time especially Ryoko and Mihoshi since they prefer to sleep in the nude, but seeing her naked again and her luscious spherical belly, and massive boobs made him turn atomic red. The memories of his first night with Mihoshi were etched into his mind and imagined Ayeka offering herself to him.

'_No, Bad Rick! She's not just gonna offer her to you like that, she's been through so much already!_' The short teen scolds himself.

'_Why am I even thinking of such things?! I am a princess, I can't be thinking of such impure thoughts!_' Ayeka chided herself. '_But, he was kind enough to carry me back to his home, even being larger and heavier than him, and he's been so gentle every time he sleeps on me._'

It was silent between the two, save of the rain and fire, that is until Ayeka clears her throat catching Rick's attention. "Um, you know Richard you don't...have to be so embarrassed around me. You have slept on me naked before remember?" She said trying to ease up the tension between them while her heart was racing.

"Uh well...if you're sure," Rick says hesitantly.

"I'm sure...please look at me Richard," Ayeka softly commands her host.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he turns to see Ayeka in all her naked glory, sitting on her beanbag cheeks, her skin seemed to glisten to the light of the fire like it was made of pure glass. Rick's face gained a healthy shade of pink when he saw Ayeka spread her arms out and gestures him to her.

"It's alright Richard...Come to me."

He does, with a request like that presented before him Richard can only obey and sink into the warm plump embrace of the older space princess.

Ayeka wraps her arms around him while leaning against the wall behind her, listening to the sounds of the fire and rain which seems to bring a rather soothing atmosphere.

**Lemon ahead.**

Rick's bare upper body felt the warmth of the princess' skin against his, her folds covering him like a blanket covering his small frame. He was always teased by others because of his small stature, but this time he doesn't mind being small in the hands of a fat amazon like Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Sasami. Then he found himself being moved from Ayeka's embrace and saw her left teat in his face.

"I'm sure you're thirsty after your training along with carrying me here, yes? So please drink as much as you want Ricky-kun," Ayeka coos playfully.

Rick blinked a few times with a pinkish hue on his cheeks. However, he looks at the teat and latches onto it which made Ayeka let out a sigh when his lips touched her nipple. Already she could feel him suckling on her as milk pours down his throat. Looking down on him Ayeka smiled softly as he looked like a baby in her arms, back before her encounter with Rick, Ayeka would often let Sasami suckle on her whenever she was upset, however her sister hadn't done that in a few years and admittedly she was beginning to miss feeling someone drinking from her.

She heard Rick moan as he rubs her mound in his hands, this made Ayeka rub his golden locks while pushing him closer to her breast, and gasped when she felt something hard poking into her.

'_O-Oh my is this his...penis? It feels so hard._' Ayeka thought with a bright blush. '_I hope he doesn't mind if I just..._'

Using her other hand she gently grabs his hard on which made him yelp to her touch, and pulls away from her nipple to see her grabbing his dick.

"Uh...um... S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to..."

"It...It's ok Richard. It's not your fault, that's just your body reacting it's perfectly normal for a boy your age." Ayeka said cutting him off with a blush on her face, she leans closer till they're nose to nose. "Just relax, drink, and let me take care of you."

Rick blinked owlishly as he felt the princess slowly stroking his member before resuming to suckle on her, he let out a moan when he felt her hand slithering under his pants and pulling them along with his underwear off, freeing his cock.

Ayeka's eyes were wide in surprise by the size of his rod, for someone as small as Rick, his dick could easily put any grown men to shame. '_B-By the gods of Jurai! Never had I seen such a thing like this before, there's no way it's real!_' She squeezes it a bit to make sure she's not dreaming and sure enough it's real if Rick's moans of pleasure are any indication.

His cock felt like she was grabbing an iron pole, it was hard, rigid and warm to her touch. Her eyes never left his member as she ran her hand up and down which made Rick lightly thrust his hips to her touch, and sucked on her milk with gusto. Ayeka suddenly felt hungry at the sight of his cock and she leans over till she's over his member, and gave the tip a tender lick.

Rick moaned when he felt her tongue sliding across the tip of his cock and nuzzles into her boob. Ayeka licked her lips a few times tasting the tangy flavor of Rick's penis. '_So...this is what a penis tastes like._' She thought to herself and started pumping his dick faster this time and engulfs the head in her mouth, rolling her tongue all over the head.

Both Rick and Ayeka moaned together as they sucked each other off. Milk seeped through Rick's lips but continues to drink from the princess, as Ayeka purrs around the cock in her mouth savoring the young man's member while moving her hand down to fondle his balls. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Rick groaned around Ayeka's nipple as he shoots his seed in her mouth.

Ayeka eeps in surprise at the sheer volume of cum being blasted intro her mouth but moans pleasurably as the taste is intoxicating to her.

'_Oh Goddesses he's cumming so much and it taste so good I'll become addicted to it~_' Ayeka purrs in her mind.

She swallows gulp after gulp of her host's seed, tasting the salty, tanginess of his spunk which sent shivers down her spine. She eventually pulls away from his member and gasps for air. Rick was pulled away from her teat with a string of milk, and started panting from his climax.

"I'm...I'm sorry for doing that...Ayeka." Rick breathed out.

"It's alright Rick, I was surprised but it was a welcomed surprise," Ayeka giggled with a smile.

"We'll I'm glad you enjoyed it," Rick said with a matching smile.

Ayeka then surprised Rick by capturing him in a kiss. Rick stared wide eyed as Ayeka ravaged his lips before he began to relax into the kiss and returned it by wrapping his arms around the plump princess' neck. They moaned together as they ran their hands on each other, Rick kneaded Ayeka's plump flesh like dough while Ayeka moves forward and pins Rick on the straw pile. As they kissed Rick's member grew hard once more and poked into her flesh earning a mewl from Ayeka.

"It seems you're ready for action again hmm?" Ayeka asked coyly getting a chuckle from the small teen.

"Well when I have a beautiful girl like you on me how could I not?" Rick says back.

Ayeka smiles before going to his neck and left butterfly kisses earning her a shuddering moan from Rick. She trails her tongue downward till she reached his left nipple and started licking over her, making Rick arch his back as she sucks on the nub and gently pinches it with her teeth. After that she gets off him and lays on her back, spreading her legs apart and pulling her belly up to reveal her nether lips, just begging to be deflowered by his member.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes... please go slowly."

Rick walks over to the princess, tenderly rubbing her thick thighs before aligning himself with her pussy, he slowly pushes his cock in which made Ayeka groan and gasp with his member being inserted inside her. '_Dear goddesses! It feels like he's tearing my insides apart! How can someone so small have something so big?!_' She inwardly exclaims until she gasped when she felt his dick touching her barrier.

"J-Just relax...this'll hurt for a bit." Rick warned her and with one strong thrust, he broke her hymen and caused her to yelp in pain.

Ayeka gritted her teeth as a few tears leaking from her eyes from the sharp pain of her virginity being taken, blood was oozing out from her nether lips as Rick remained there until she was used to his cock.

"I'm sorry just bear with me Ayeka," Rick softly soothed while kissing her belly and kneading her boobs to keep her calm.

After a few minutes, the pain went away and Ayeka could look at Rick with a small smile.

"Thank you for waiting, Rick, you can move now I can take it," Ayeka assured.

Rick nods and slowly pulls himself out and thrusts himself back in, Ayeka moans to the smaller boy's cock moving in and out of her nether lips, her insides were molding around his shaft while he was kneading her flabby belly and licking her skin. '_I...I never would've imagine this would be so good! And to think that he and that police girl, Mihoshi, made love with each other._' Ayeka softly moans as Rick was slowly picking up speed making her flesh rock like the ocean.

'_God above she feels just like how Mihoshi felt when we did it, I'm in fucking heaven right now._' Rick moaned in his head as he played with the princess's belly while thrusting making her squeak in welcomed surprise.

"Oh, R-Richard! Faster...faster please!" Ayeka pleaded while groping her breasts and rolling them around.

Rick happily obliged the princess and his movements began to pick up speed, right now Ayeka's flesh was jiggling like an earthquake this time, she gasped and moaned as the sound of skin smacking skin filled the whole barn but was still being drowned by the rain outside.

Ayeka then sat up and pushed Rick on the straw pile, practically burying him under her massive body and started bouncing on him, it was rather comical as her belly was smothering him, so he hugged her belly and thrust his hips upward as best as he can.

"Ah, great stars of Jurai! Richard, this is so heavenly!" Ayeka moaned out with her tongue flailing out along with her breasts.

'_You can say that again, princess!_' Rick inwardly exclaimed since he couldn't say anything due to him being buried under 10 tons of Amazonian fat. Not that he wasn't enjoying it however as her soft body bouncing on his body felt amazing, that he couldn't deny. However due to her frantic bouncing he was coming close to climax as well as passing out due to his lap being crushed multiple times by the heavy girl.

After a few more bounces Ayeka cries out in ecstasy as she felt Rick's seed flowing into her, and her own fluids coating his member, the young boy cried out through her flab as he hugged her belly with all his might, however to her it felt good since her fat can absorb any and all impact, him squeezing her was little more than a gentle caress to her.

**Lemon end.**

Ayeka remained sitting upright panting from the climax, before rolling back and landing on the straw pile, freeing Rick from his fleshy prison and gasped for air.

"...Hah...hah...Jesus... Ayeka… That was...amazing." Rick panted from being crushed under her body and managed to pull himself free and climbs on her till he's in between her breasts.

"Yes...it was...very...fun," Ayeka panted while hugging the small teen closer to her body. She was happy her first time was with someone so kind and caring like Richard and that he appreciates her body.

They decided to remain in the barn until the rain had past, and to catch their second breath from their love making, about an hour had passed and the rain had finally stopped. Now fully dressed and Ayeka's ankle all healed up in a short time, the princess was walking outside of the barn with Rick in her breasts, he tried getting up but because of her being on him his lower body was jelly, so he was being carried by Ayeka.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Richard. I hope I didn't crush you too badly." She said while hugging her boobs closer.

"It's fine, just need some rest before we do anything else like that." He said reassuring her.

Ayeka giggled before placing a kiss on his cheek by the time they entered the house, however just above the roof was a spikey haired shadow looming over the doorway with glowing red eyes filled with hunger.

* * *

** (Nighttime) **

After having dinner with the girls and getting an earful from Sasami about him and Ayeka getting caught in the rain, Rick was seen walking to his room for a good nights sleep. However, when he went to open the door, it opens violently and before he could react he was quickly pulled into his room and the door was closed with a locking sound.

"AH! Hey, what the...Ryoko?!" Rick gasped when he saw that it was Ryoko herself who pulled him into his room, except she was completely naked and had this devious smile and hungry look in her eyes.

"Hey Ricky-kun~" Ryoko purred lustfully. "You know you've been neglecting me lately with those other girls and haven't been paying attention to little old me and I'm starting to get jealous."

Rick was crawling away from the space pirate only to find himself backed against the wall, he saw Ryoko crawling on her hands and knees, her flesh dragging against the floor till she covers his small frame and was nose to nose with him. "You promised me that we'd have time to ourselves if I served my punishment, and now that it's over, it's time that you paid up Ricky boy~" She smirked before ramming her lips against his in a ravaging, bruising kiss.

The young man let out a muffled cry when he felt her tongue forcing its way into his mouth, her tongue easily overpowers his while her hands ran across his small body, and pushing herself against him.

Seeing no other choice Rick starts to melt into the kiss and try to enjoy himself as he knows once Ryoko gets her hands on him it's almost impossible to get her off him.

*Click*

"Gotcha now handsome!" The pirate cackles.

Rick pales as he looks down to see that he has a collar on him, complete with a leash attached to it. "What the? Ryoko! What's with the collar?!" Rick asked while a few sweat drops fell from his face.

"That's your punishment for not giving me any attention and for not letting me be your take your virginity." Ryoko gloated with a grin before sitting up right, she tugs on the leash and Rick found himself face first in her flab. "As of this moment you're my little pet for at least two or three weeks~"

"Are you serious?!" Rick exclaimed with wide eyes and a pale face.

Ryoko only smirked wider and gave Rick a swift smack on his ass, which made him cry out from the harsh slap. "Dead serious, shorty." Ryoko told him. "So from now on you do as I say, and my first order of business is get to licking." She grabbed his head and faced him towards her belly button.

Rick stares at the belly button before looking back at Ryoko's smirking face. "Better get to it, Ricky boy, it ain't gonna lick itself." She ordered before pulling on the leash which made him dive into her belly button.

Rick could only mentally sigh and doing as he was ordered and began to lick the pirate's belly button making Ryoko hum in approval.

"That's it little puppy." Ryoko sighs while nudging him with her bulk. "Love me, worship me for I am your goddess this night~"

Rick felt his heart skipping a beat when she spoke to him in such a way, his member jumping at attention when she forced him to become her little pet. His tongue slithered inside the crevasse of Ryoko's belly button which had a very odd taste to it. Ryoko smiled even wider as she brought out a small pink bead, she reached over to pull his pants down and then inserted the bead in between his cheeks which made him gasp loudly and moaned when he felt the bead vibrating.

Ryoko chuckled before pushing it inside him, watching Rick squirm as the vibrator enters inside him. "You're not allowed to take that out until we're done here, Ricky boy." She said before grabbing his shirt and rips it in half. She pushing him on the mattress before turning around with her massive ass facing him, and then smothers him with her cheeks.

Rick groaned underneath the space pirate who pressed down on his face, almost forcing him in between her massive cheeks. "What's that Ricky? Can't hear you under my fat ass~" She sang before pressing harder.

This only made him moan even louder which made Ryoko giggle at the vibration she felt from the smaller boy. Then she felt something hard poking her and her belly was barely lifted from the bed. She smirked as she stood up which Rick gasped for a breather and the pirate saw his erect member. "Well now, you're certainly gifted right here, Rick boy." She said with a smirk and tapping on the hard cock, watching it bob back and forth. Ryoko grabs the member and gave it a firm squeeze making Rick yelp out while she went for his balls and started fondling them.

Ryoko chuckled at the flustered face Rick made and then engulfed his member, the young man moaned as he felt the space pirate licking all over his cock, tasting the rod made Ryoko even more hungrier and bobbed her head up and down taking in the sweet moaning Rick made. After sucking on his cock, Ryoko pulls away from it which made Rick moan in disappointment. "Oh, don't worry Ricky, the fun's only just begun~" She said before climbing over him, lowers herself till her nether lips met the tip of his cock, and then falls on him impaling herself on his member. Ryoko moaned loudly as she felt the sharp pain of her hymen being torn, but that didn't stop her from rising and falling on the young man pinned beneath her.

The poor boy inwardly cried waterfall tears as he was being crushed a second time, this time by Ryoko herself.

"Oh, baby! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ryoko exclaimed as she bounced wildly onto Rick, her flabby body quake and quiver from her rapid movement, she grabs her boobs and pinched her nipples, and rolls them around as her eyes became hazy. "It's a shame I didn't claim you earlier, but that's ok, cause now you'll make up for neglecting me as my little pet~" Ryoko purrs while bouncing even harder on him, almost crushing him under her bulk.

After a few more bounces, Ryoko cried out as she felt Rick exploding insider her, filling her womb with so much sperm that it was impossible to tell, due to her flabby belly, even so the space pirate's eyes rolled to the back of her head until finally Rick had finished giving her his seed.

**Lemon end.**

"Oh, shit! That was impressive." Ryoko breathed out as she slowly stands up and felt the limp cock leave her, she moves out of the way to see Rick who passed out as his soul comically left his mouth moaning in pain. The space pirate giggles before pulling out the vibrator out of his ass, scoops him up in her arms and collapsed on the bed, her body jiggled and quivered like jelly while she placed the young man in between her bust.

Rick was already past out from her bouncing on him and nearly smothered him to death.

Ryoko giggles quietly before placing a few kisses on his cheek and covering herself with the blanket. "Just you wait Ricky boy, what I have in store for you will be nothing like what just happened tonight~" She purred before falling asleep, holding the poor boy like a stuffed animal.

All Rick could do was moan in his fleshy prison.

**To be continued. **

**Finally, got this chapter done along with my monster girls story, read and enjoy. **


End file.
